Nettlestar's Nobility
by Nettlestar117
Summary: Nettlestar's life wasn't always easy. It was never easy, and it still isn't. She had to struggle to get to where she is now, and this is her story on how she did.
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

**FernClan**

Leader- Ravenstar- a black tom with green eyes

Deputy- Robinwing- a dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Nettlepaw

Medicine cat

Whitetail- a white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice Leafstep

Warriors

Foxfoot- a ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Sorrelfur- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Swiftfoot- a black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Windpaw

Willowheart- a light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Brackenclaw-a gray tabby tom

Apprentice - Streampaw

Sunfur- a bright ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Duskwing- a light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Meadow heart- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Runningstorm- a dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Leafstep- a light brown she-cat

Nightpaw- a dark black tom with dark blue eyes

Windpaw- a white and brown tabby tom

Rainpaw- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlepaw-a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Streampaw- a gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Shadowpaw- a dark gray tom with gray eyes

Dewpaw- a pale brown tabby she-cat with a white mark on her forehead

Queens

Echosong- a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes mother of Sunfur's kits (Silverkit- a small pale gray she-kit, Silentkit- a brown tabby she-kit)

Fawnstep- a light brown she-cat with green eyes mother of Brackenclaw's kits

Elders

Breezefeather- a dark black tabby she-cat with one white paw

Mallowheart- a dark brown tom with green eyes

**StreamClan**

Leader- Brookstar- a light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy- Mistflower- a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat

Willowheart- a small brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Pebblestream- a light gray she-cat

Apprentice Troutpaw

Mintbreeze- a pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice Wavepaw

Hawkfur- a dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice Cherrypaw

Coldstep- a white tom with green eyes

Apprentice Oakpaw

Duckfoot- a white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Troutpaw- A gray tabby tom

Wavepaw- a light gray tabby she-cat

Cherrypaw- a red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Oakpaw- a brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Watersplash- a gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother of Hawkfur's kits

Elders

Spiderweb- a white tom with blue eyes

**BreezeClan**

Leader- Dawnstar- a brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Emeraldstorm- a dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes

Warriors

Swiftbreeze- a light gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Dapplepaw

Grayfur- a gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Apprentice Poppypaw

Sagestorm- brown tabby tom

Apprentice Heatherpaw

Cloudfur- a white tom with green eyes

Windstorm- a dark brown tom

Apprentices

Dapplepaw- a gray she-cat with dapples

Poppypaw- a back she-cat with a white muzzle and chest

Heatherpaw-a light brown she-cat with green-blue eyes

Queens

Sweetbasil- a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes mother of Windstorm's kits Breezekit (a black she-kit), Kestrelkit (a brown tabby tom)

**DuskClan**

Leader- Littlestar- a small black tom

Deputy- Darkfire- a dark brown tom

Medicine cat

Deerfoot- a dark brown tom

Apprentice Forestpaw

Warriors

Lionheart- a large golden colored tom

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Kindleflower- a light gray she-cat

Apprentice Hollypaw

Redfur- a red-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Shadowpaw- a black she-cat

Hollypaw- a black she-cat

Queens

Swallowfur- a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother of Redfur's kits (Flamekit- a ginger tom, Tigerkit a brown she-cat, Hallowkit- a brown she-cat, Heatherkit- a brown she-cat, Wingkit- a small tabby she-cat )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moon was shining bright in the sky. Cats walked to Moon clearing. Nettlepaw walked silently next to Rainpaw. Wind whipped her fur and sounded in her ears. She glanced up at the moon "The moon seems bright tonight" she meowed.

"I know it seems to be getting brighter each time" Rainpaw responded. Nightpaw padded up to them.

"Do you think Ravenstar will confront Brookstar about them taking territory from us?"

"No" Nettlepaw meowed "it would make us sound weak."

"Not to burst your bubble but, we kind of are-"Nightpaw started but was cut off by Nettlepaw.

"BreezeClan right next to us!" she hissed. As much as she didn't want to admit it Nightpaw was right, she hadn't had a meal in two sun rises. Leaf bear had hit her clan unusually badly this time. No cat could find pray anywhere and they all looked like skin and bones.

As they approached the Moon clearing the moon shone brighter than ever. When Nettlepaw walked into the Moon Clearing she saw all the apprentices from the other clans surrounding Oakpaw of the StreamClan. _Arrogant fur ball!_ She thought. She looked over at Rainpaw who looked like she was mooning over him. Nettlepaw gave her a hard shove. "Does the warrior code mean anything to you?"

Rainpaw jumped and glared at Nettlepaw "I'm sorry he is handsome though you have to admit. Why don't we have cats like him in our Clan?"

"Really all I see is an arrogant ball of fur" Nettlepaw meowed.

"He is going to be a great warrior you should be afraid of him" a voice sounded behind Nettlepaw and Rainpaw. Nettlepaw snapped around to see Troutpaw behind them.

"Sure, because I am definitely terrified of that fur ball" Nettlepaw resorted. She wasn't going to be threatened by some StreamClan scum.

"We will see when you battle him in real battle" Troutpaw smirked.

"You mean like how you stole our territory!" Nettlepaw hissed he claw unsheathed.

"Our territory rightfully and your too weak to fight!" Troutpaw said smugly.

"Why you little" Nettlepaw lounged at Troutpaw but someone pinned her tail down. Troutpaw laughed at Nettlepaw and walked off to join Oakpaw. Nettlepaw swung around furious to see who had pinned her tail down.

"Do I need to remind you of the warrior code? There is a truce you know!" Rainpaw meowed.

"I know. I know…" Nettlepaw meowed.

"The gathering has begun!" Dawnstar called across the clearing.

All the cats began to situate around the large tree in which the leaders sat upon.

"The BreezeClan has been doing well! Despite the cold and all the snow we haven't had any problems! The Clan is well. I would also like to announce that we have a new warrior! Welcome Windstorm!" Dawnstar meowed.

"Windstorm! Windstorm!" the clans cheered the brown tom's name

Nettlepaw looked at the BreezeClan _doing well my tail! You're all skin and bone no better off than us!_

Dawnstar nodded to Brookstar and Brookstar nodded "The StreamClan has been doing well! We are all well fed. We as well have a new warrior welcome Duckfoot!"

"Duckfoot! Duckfoot!" Nettlepaw cheered loudly she knew the warrior she had talked to him as an apprentice a lot. His warrior name had been delayed far too long.

Brookstar waved her tail to quiet the clearing then nodded to Littlestar.

"The DuskClan has been doing well as well! We are happy to announce that Swallowfur has given birth to five kits! The prey has been running well and we are well fed!" he turned to Ravenstar.

"The FernClan has been doing well. Prey has been okay for the most part and we have a new warrior! Welcome Runningstorm!"

"Runningstorm! Runningstorm!" Nettlepaw cheered on her clan mate.

Ravenstar waved his tail for silence. "We are doubling our border patrols and any cat that passes our boarders will be shredded." Ravenstar meowed.

"Like you'll stand a chance" a voice muttered next to Nettlepaw. She looked over to see Oakpaw next to her. She glared at him.

Brookstar gave a hard stare at Ravenstar and he returned it with eyes as cold as ice. "That land rightfully belongs to the StreamClan!" she hissed.

"We won it far and square last leaf bear and you tell me that you deserve it!" Ravenstar hissed.

"It was ours to begin with!" Brookstar pointed out.

"Why! You don't need it clearly!" he hissed looking at the StreamClan who where the fattest of all of the clans. "We will take it back and mark the boarders with your clan's blood! You can give it up now or you can be the reason why your clan starves because none of them can do anything!"

"How DARE you threaten my Clan!" Brookstar hissed. All of the clans looked at each other their fur fluffed. The moon was gone and thunder and lightning crashed.

The clans fiery soon turned to screeches and howls of horror. "ENOUGH!" Dawnstar howled "The gathering is over StarClan disapproves!" she lead her clan out followed by the FernClan.

Nettlepaw raced after her Clan. "Typical of Brookstar to get defensive over that kind of thing" Rainpaw fell in beside her. Nightpaw close behind.

"Did you see the look on her face when Ravenstar told her we were going to fight for it?" Nightpaw meowed. "She was terrified!"

"Sweet! My first battle" Dewpaw meowed and slowed down for them to catch up.

Nettlepaw looked at Dewpaw. Dewpaw had been an apprentice for a moon and it wasn't likely that Ravenstar was going to put her into battle.

Nettlepaw felt a nudge on her shoulder and saw Streampaw's gray fur appear next to her "So ready for battle?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be" Nettlepaw meowed._ I hope so anyways I've only been an apprentice for four moons will I be ready? _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain speckled on the ground of the FernClan camp. Lightning slit through the sky. Thunder splintered and shook the ground. Ravenstar was planning the attack.

"Brookstar will most likely already have her warriors posted around the clearing." Ravenstar looked at Robinwing. "We are splitting off into three battle patrols! We will have a main attack patrol and two secondary attack patrols. The two secondary attack patrols are going to come from the back and attack we should have them surrounded and therefore beaten." Ravenstar meowed. "I will lead the first patrol, Foxfoot you will lead the second, Sunfur you will lead the second." Ravenstar looked at them.

"Robinwing, Nettlepaw, Sorrelfur, Nightpaw, Runningstorm and Meadowheart. You will be on my patrol. Foxfoot your patrol will be Swiftfoot, Windpaw, Willowheart and Rainpaw. Sunfur your patrol will be Shadowpaw, Brackenclaw and Streampaw." Ravenstar jumped down from the high cliff. "May StarClan be with you all!" he called and led the patrol out.

The dawn sky was a vivid hue. The storm had gone and the clouds where clear. "Such a beautiful morning for a battle" Nightpaw meowed. _Great now I have to deal with you the whole way to the clearing!_ Nettlepaw thought.

"Nettlepaw" Robinwing called from his spot next to Ravenstar.

"Coming!" Nettlepaw meowed and quickly made her way up to her mentor.

"Look I know you are skilled when it comes to battle but please don't take on anyone bigger then you! I don't want you-" Nettlepaw cut him off.

"Dead?" are you that scared! I'll be fine really!" Nettlepaw looked him in the eyes while she was talking.

"Just be careful" he meowed.

"I will be you don't have to worry!" Nettlepaw meowed.

As they approached the clearing they could see Brookstar and some of her warriors. Ravenstar signaled to get down. Nettlepaw got into a crouch.

"Brookstar are you sure they will come?" Duckfoot meowed.

"Of course they will; there is nothing Ravenstar hates more than being considered weak." Brookstar meowed.

"Wait… doesn't it smell a little like FernClan?" Pebblestream meowed.

"We are by FernClan territory you frog-brain of course it smells like FernClan!" Coldstep meowed.

"Actually it does smell a lot f-" Mistflower started her eyes wide as she was cut off by Ravenstar's howl.

"FernClan attack!" Ravenstar slammed into Brookstar with a ferrous screech. Nettlepaw scrunched her muscles and leaped on Troutpaw.

She landed a well aimed bow on his muzzle. He let out a screech of pain. She then twisted under him and clawed his belly. Quick as lightning she nipped his back legs and swiped hard at them making him fall clumsily. "Still think we are weak!" she hissed before sending a bow that sent him reeling and fleeing back to his side of the boarder. She looked around to see who needed help Ravenstar was battling Brookstar matching her bow for bow.

Robinwing was grappling with Mistflower. Suddenly muscle and bone slammed into her. Dazed she looked up to see Duckfoot rearing up getting ready to slam his weight on her. Coming to her senses she twisted and raked his side with her claws. He let out a screech of fiery then a howl sounded; Foxfoot and Sunfur's patrols came running into the tussle of claws and teeth. Streampaw was at her side in an instant along with Shadowpaw and they began to battle Duckfoot. Making quick well aimed bows and they drove him back to the boarder.

Brookstar howled and hissed "You Fox-hearts!" and slammed into Ravenstar. Oakpaw appeared in front of her his fur fluffed. She hissed at him and leaped on his back they bit and scratched each other. Matching each blow with a perfect, and, equal counterattack and, attack. She gave him a hard stare they were both panting. She leaped for him managing to tear some of his ear and it started all over again. She back flipped and twisted under his belly using her claws she managed to make a somewhat painful wound but he reacted differently than most cats do. He twisted and gashed her shoulder. Nettlepaw howled and leaped on him. They grappled with each other and she could see Streampaw coming to help _NO!_ She thought _I don't need your help I can do this! _

"No! I got this help Shadowpaw!" Nettlepaw hissed then gave Oakpaw a hard bow to the side of his head.

"What's the matter?" he hissed "think you can take me on all by yourself? Noble but fish-brained!" he hissed and raked Nettlepaw's flank. Nettlepaw howled and slammed her paw on the top of his head sending him reeling into the dirt.

"Taunting won't get you anywhere here!" she hissed in his ear and reared up, acting like she was going to land on him but, she knew he was going to leap up and knock her off balance so when he did she leaped to the side and landed a few strong bows on his flank. He was getting ready to leap on her but, was forced to stop.

"StreamClan! Fall back!" Brookstar called and ran over to her boarder. The FernClan chased them across the clearing.

"Smash the ice so they can't go any further then the river, they can't swim!" Oakpaw meowed. The StreamClan did as Oakpaw instructed and smashed the ice.

"Yellow-bellied cowards" Brackenclaw yowled at the edge of the river.

Nettlepaw skidded to a halt at the edge of the river. She gazed across the river seeing the StreamClan retreat. She recognized Brookstar's brown tabby tail disappear through the trees and Oakpaw's red-brown tabby pelt stop and look back. His green eyes met hers as if they were saying I'll be back for you. _Anytime, _she thought.

"You fought him well. I couldn't be any more proud of you Nettlepaw. I'm glad to call you my apprentice." Robinwing meowed behind her.

"Good enough to get my warrior name?" Nettlepaw asked. Robinwing laughed.

"You have been an apprentice for four moons Nettlepaw." He pointed out. "You have much left to learn." He meowed. _Dang it!_ She thought.

"You fought well though and, for that, I am proud of you" he meowed and licked the top of her head. Streampaw and Shadowpaw where at her side soon too.

"Are you okay?" Streampaw meowed licking at the gash on Nettlepaw's shoulder. "You should have let me help!" she meowed.

"I handled it!" Nettlepaw meowed. Streampaw was always looking after her sense Meadowheart their mother basically acted like they weren't her and Foxfoot's kits. She became Ravenstar's mate after her and Foxfoot had a fight over something and she abandoned them. She looked at Shadowpaw who had a gash on his shoulder as well and had a torn ear. She licked his gash on his shoulder too.

"Is anyone hurt too badly to walk?" Ravenstar looked around everyone seemed okay. "Thank StarClan!" Ravenstar muttered. "FernClan! We were victorious! But, this is one of many battles to come! Until then let us go home!" _I'll be ready_ Nettlepaw vowed. With that Ravenstar lead the Clan home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nettlepaw woke to the dawn light. Leaf-bear was really here. She could see her breath and the air smelt crisp with cold. She got up and stretched her muscles. She walked into camp and it looked as if no one was awake. She lifted her nose into the air. The dawn patrol must have already left. It smelled like Swiftfoot, Sorrelfur and Sunfur had gone on it. A wave of satisfaction drifted through her. She knew most of her clan mates scents really well. She glanced over to the fresh kill pile. There were still some voles and mice left from yesterday but they would be cold. Nettlepaw headed out of camp and into the forest. She let the scents of prey and plants flood her nose.

After a while of thinking she decided to hunt by the birch trees. She padded along the river and lifted her nose into the air. She saw ginger colored fur on a tree and stopped and went into a crouch. She eyed it. It was close enough to be pounced on and killed quickly and it was fat._ Must have stolen all of the other squirrel's nuts!_ She thought humorously. She flexed her muscles and pounced on it killing it with a swift bite to the neck. Satisfied, she buried it with leaves.

"Nice catch" she heard a voice from across the river. She turned around to see Oakpaw. _Take one step over our boarder and you'll regret it!_ She thought _come for a re-match? You can't win._

"What do you want?" she meowed.

"Nothing, just commenting on you on your kill, am I not entitled to do that?" he meowed.

"No you're from a different clan." She hissed "now go catch your own fish or something like that!" she meowed then muttered to herself "fish-breath." She suddenly heard something behind her and it was large. The scent of fox flooded her nostrils almost choking her. She pricked her ears and by Oakpaw's behavior he could smell it too. Nettlepaw crouched but she knew it wouldn't help her any there were no trees or tall plants to hide her and her blue-gray coat kind of gave her away. She could see it moving in the trees though, its orange coat moving nosily through the trees. Oakpaw was slowly moving across the river and was at Nettlepaw's side.

"Okay what do we do?" he asked looking at her. Nettlepaw looked at the fox. She had no clue what to do. Robinwing had already covered the fox fighting part of her battle training. _Think Nettlepaw! Think! _

"We could attack it straight on but that seems tree-brained…. Or we could lure it further away from our camps and attack it there…" she looked at Oakpaw "what do you think?"

"I've never attacked a fox before…. You don't see them as often on our territory because it is full of streams and small lakes…." He was looking at her and she was looking at him. They didn't notice that the fox had seen them and began running towards them.

"On second thought attacking it straight on seems like our only option here!" Nettlepaw meowed trying not to sound as panicked as she really was. She looked at Oakpaw and he nodded then she sprang onto the fox's back. She racked its spine while Oakpaw attacked and nipped at its legs. The fox howled with rage and threw Nettlepaw back she landed hard on the ground. She was dazed but she wasn't going to let Oakpaw have all the glory of defeating a fox. She ran back to the fox and sliced its nose and muzzle with thorn sharp claws. Oakpaw leaped and twisted around the fox confusing it. Rage flooded the fox's gaze. Quick as lighting it snatched Oakpaw in its mouth. Oakpaw yowled with surprise. Nettlepaw reacted the only way she thought she could she bit down hard on the fox's back leg where the tendon was. The fox dropped Oakpaw and whirled around to face Nettlepaw.

"Come and get me you ugly dung face!" Nettlepaw growled at the fox and clawed its face her fur fluffed up. She landed a well aimed bow on the fox's face making a gash from its forehead to in between its eyes. She twisted under its belly and clawed hard at its left side where there was no bone. The fox snapped at her legs she moved just in time. Oakpaw staggered up and leaped ripping one if its ears almost half off. The fox howled and was trashing and turning every time getting a hard bow in the muzzle from Oakpaw and Nettlepaw. Nettlepaw went back and bit the fox's tendon and the fox collapsed. Howling and yowling. Oakpaw and Nettlepaw stepped back. They understood that the fox was beaten but did the fox know it was.

"Nice job" Oakpaw meowed panting.

"Thanks" Nettlepaw meowed panting as well "you did well too." She licked the gash on her shoulder which she had re-opened when the fox clawed her shoulder. "Whitetails going to have a hissy fit over this" she meowed. Oakpaw laughed. Suddenly the fox got back up it leaped for Nettlepaw but Oakpaw hit it in midair hard and sent it reeling. The fox landed with a hard thud and it didn't get back up. Nettlepaw walked over to it cautiously and it leaped up and grabbed her leg in its mouth. Nettlepaw howled in surprise. Oakpaw jumped up and bit its throat and didn't let go. The fox instantly let go of Nettlepaw. Her leg was screaming with pain. The fox fell limp and fell to the ground. Oakpaw let go of the fox's throat and spat out its blood.

"Yuck!" he yowled "I'm going to have fox breath for the next moon!" he sounded extremely disappointed.

"You just killed a fox and that's all your worried about!" Nettlepaw meowed surprised.

"What is going on here?" Sunfur's meow sounded behind them. Nettlepaw froze the pain in her leg was gone. She slowly turned to face Sunfur.

"There was a fox on our territory…" she began

"That's not what I meant why is there a StreamClan apprentice on _FernClan _Territory?" Sunfur meowed sternly.

"Oakpaw came across the river to help me fight off the fox. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead." She meowed. She suddenly became aware her own blood scent. She looked down at her pelt and it was stained red with her blood and the fox's blood.

"Is that true?" Sunfur looked at Oakpaw who nodded. "Why is the fox dead?" he looked at Nettlepaw.

"The fox wouldn't give up and Oakpaw killed it and saved my life." Nettlepaw responded not taking her eyes off of Sunfur's. He looked at Oakpaw again "thank you for your help would you like to come to our camp to receive help for your wounds from Whitetail?" Sunfur asked.

"I think I can make it to my camp." Oakpaw meowed.

"I meant you're going to our camp to get care of your wounds." Sunfur meowed. Swiftfoot padded up to Nettlepaw.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Oakpaw." Nettlepaw meowed.

Sorrelfur was helping the red-brown apprentice walk through the forest he was limping badly on his left leg. Nettlepaw took a step and pain shot up and down her leg. She lifted it and started to walk on three legs but Swiftfoot stopped her.

"Lean on me until we get to camp." She meowed. Nettlepaw nodded and leaned on her shoulder relieved that she had such great clan mates.

/

As they entered the camp Streampaw was pacing around Shadowpaw who was telling her to calm down. She looked up and ran towards Nettlepaw. "Thank StarClan your okay!" she licked her gash on her shoulder. "Whitetail!" she called to the medicine cat. Leafstep appeared from the den and ran to examine Nettlepaw's wounds then she looked up at Oakpaw.

Ravenstar jumped off of the high cliff "why is there a StreamClan apprentice in my camp?" he meowed.

"Long story short" Sunfur meowed "Nettlepaw was attacked by a fox while she was hunting. Oakpaw helped her. The fox was crazy and wouldn't stop attacking them. Oakpaw saved Nettlepaw's life by killing it." Sunfur meowed.

Ravenstar looked at Oakpaw "you are honored in our camp." He meowed "we are grateful that you have saved one of our apprentices you are welcome in my camp until you return to your territory but I don't recommend you stay long. Your clan might be looking for you." Ravenstar meowed.

Oakpaw nodded "I am honored to have helped your clan."

Leafstep came back from her den and began treating Oakpaw's wounds followed by Whitetail who began treating Nettlepaw.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a moon sense Oakpaw and Nettlepaw had defeated the fox and New-leaf was on its way. Nettlepaw contentedly padded along on her border patrol with Robinwing, Foxfoot, Duskwing, Dewpaw and Sorrelfur. The DuskClan had been boasting about how strong they were at the last gathering and they started making their boarder marking extra fresh. Ravenstar had simply responded by sending a bigger patrol on the DuskClan boarder. Robinwing signaled to stop. The patrol halted and crouched. Robinwing signaled the danger sign and Duskwing signaled for Dewpaw to run to camp to warn Ravenstar.

_Predictable! _Nettlepaw thought._ So predictable! Mouse-brains! If you're going to invade you don't drop hints about it three sunrises before you do it! Idiots! _Nettlepaw thought.

"Remind me why Littlestar wants us to take this territory?" Nettlepaw recognized Hollypaw's meow.

"It's so we can show the clans we are strong and the FernClan that they aren't the best clan out there we are! We are one of the greatest Clans to ever have risen! We may be better than the four origin clans." She recognized Littlestar's meow as well.

She could hear Foxfoot talking to Robinwing "there are only seven of them we could take them now!" he hiss quietly.

"We are waiting for Ravenstar's decision. Not your own opinion now shut-up!" Robinwing hissed.

Nettlepaw was in agreement with her mentor. The DuskClan had a history of good fighting tack ticks and it could take more than a patrol of six to take them down they may have about the same number but to be on the safe side they should wait for more of their Clan to come.

Robinwing signaled for them to back up and they all slowly backed up where they met Ravenstar, Meadowheart, Brackenclaw, Streampaw and Runningstorm. _Overkill_ Nettlepaw thought. Then listened to what Ravenstar had to say.

"Tree attack; wait for my signal and attack! Drop from the tree's it should shock them enough." _A shocked warrior is a third of the way beaten. Or, at least, that's what Robinwing says._

They then went to the trees and got ready to land on the backs of their opponents. Nettlepaw braced herself for the leap.

"Wow no patrol I'm impressed with Ravenstar I would think he would have one out by now." Redfur meowed.

_Oh he does and they are right above you ready to claw your eyes out!_ Nettlepaw thought.

"There is one" Littlestar meowed "there always is we just have to find them."

_Paranoid much?_ Nettlepaw thought.

Ravenstar yowled and the FernClan cat's flung from the trees and landed on their opponents.

Nettlepaw landed squarely on Redfur's back making him collapse under her weight and the pressure from her fall. He howled in surprise. He bucked Nettlepaw off of his back. He reared up ready to slam his body weight on her. She quickly hit his back legs hard. Unbalanced, he collapsed and she pounced on him and raked his back with her claws. He leaped up and knocked her over he pinned her and bared his teeth ready to sink them into her neck _he is going to kill me!_ The realization shocked Nettlepaw and she found new energy from it. she went limp and slipped from his grip easily as quick as a fox she hit him hard over his muzzle and sent him reeling she leaped onto his left side and shoved him hard in the shoulder sending him flying. Remembering how Oakpaw twisted and turned to annoy the fox she began to move landing hard solid bows on him. Frustrated he tried to hook her legs under her but she was ready jumping when he tried and sinking her claws deep into his skin when she swiped hard across his cheek. He howled and leaped for her she moved out of the way. Thinking _I like this kind of battle tack tick it's using your enemies force and energy against them._ She sprang over his back and hooked his hind legs with her paws under him.

"Fox-dung!" he cursed and hit Nettlepaw hard in her neck. Dazed she looked beyond Redfur. Robinwing, Sorrelfur and Dewpaw where fighting off Darkfire the DuskClan deputy. Ravenstar was battling Littlestar. Meadowheart, Foxfoot, Brackenclaw and Runningstorm were battling Lionheart and Kindleflower. Streampaw and Dewpaw where fighting Hollypaw and Shadowpaw off.

Her attention snapped back to Redfur who was walking towards her. He swung his paw hard at her face she ducked and his paw hit the tree instead. He howled in pain and she leaped up and put her shoulders under his chest and flung him into the air and when he landed she raked her claws down his right flank. He tried to hook her paws again and she leaped back he got back up and jumped and twisted and turned and landed a good bow on her flank. Nettlepaw hit her paw hard on the top of his head slamming his muzzle into the dirt and she leaped on him and raked his sides and back until he begged for mercy. He pushed her off and ran back over the right boarder.

She ran to help Dewpaw who was struggling to fight off Hollypaw. Nettlepaw ran from behind so when she got ready to leap on Dewpaw to finish her off Nettlepaw slapped her paw down on Hollypaw's tail and sunk her claws in deep. Hollypaw howled with surprise and turned to face her "how about you fight an apprentice with about your same skill level!" and with that she sent Hollypaw reeling. Darkfire ran past Nettlepaw's face. Hollypaw tried to leap on Nettlepaw but Nettlepaw stepped out of the way rearing and landing her paws hard on Hollypaw's back. Hollypaw yowled. Nettlepaw then gashed her shoulder and Hollypaw fled. Streampaw had just sent Shadowpaw across the border too. Kindleflower was being chased to the boarder too. Littlestar followed but Ravenstar was on the ground not moving. Robinwing rushed over to his brother.

"Raven!" he meowed and Ravenstar opened up his pale blue eyes.

"Take care of my clan Rob." Ravenstar meowed and his head dropped lifeless his eyes lost their brilliant glow. A shock ran through Nettlepaw _I could have helped him! He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me! Streampaw could have helped Dewpaw…_ Nettlepaw hung her head. She looked at Robinwing his eyes saying _"it's not your fault, he didn't die in vain. Littlestar will."_

Meadowheart was calling Ravenstar's name. Foxfoot looked at her.

"It doesn't matter how many times you call his name he is _not coming back!_" he hissed at her his eyes glowing with anger.

_Stop! Don't quarrel with each other again! I hate watching it!_ Nettlepaw silently begged them. She could tell by the expression on Streampaw's face she was thinking the same.

"We will grieve Ravenstar when we get back to camp now we need to reset the markers and carry Ravenstar back to camp!" Robinwing meowed. Nettlepaw nodded and helped lift Ravenstar onto Robinwing's shoulders and lifted him onto hers as well and she walked with her mentor at her side as they carried their dead leader back to camp.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar!" The clan cheered their new leader's name.

"Thank you but today I am not the only one receiving a new name! I believe that three young cats deserve the warrior names! Nettlepaw, Streampaw, and Shadowpaw please step forward!"

Nettlepaw stepped forward eagerly. She had been waiting for this for moons.

"I, Robinstar, leader of FernClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices" Robinstar's voice rang through the camp. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn."

"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Streampaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of EverClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment you will be known as Streamfur. EverClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the FernClan."

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Shadowpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of EverClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shodowpelt. EverClan honors your strength and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the FernClan."

Robinstar looked down at her, smiling he was proud of her she guessed but she was proud of him as well.

"Nettlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Nettlepaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of EverClan, I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Nettlesplash. EverClan honors your skill and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the FernClan."

"Streamfur! Shadowpelt! Nettlesplash!" the clan cheered their names. Nettlesplash proudly lifted her head. She was a warrior at last!

"As tradition goes, Nettlesplash, Streamfur, and Shadowpelt would watch the clan and sit a silent vigil. But, we still have to mourn for Ravenstar. So they will watch us while we mourn and they will guard us as well." Robinstar meowed. Nettlesplash looked at her former leader's body in the middle of camp. Meadowheart hadn't left his side sense he died.

"However" Robinstar meowed "I need to elect a new deputy by moon high." He turned and looked over the clan "Duskwing" he meowed. "I can think of no better cat I want at my side." Duskwing looked shocked but she nodded.

"I would be honored to sit at your side and help lead the clan." She meowed calmly.

"Duskwing! Duskwing! Duskwing!" the clan cheered.

Duskwing was a popular cat among the Clan and Clans she would be a well respected deputy. Nettlesplash looked over at Ravenstar and saw Meadowheart at his side sitting there her eyes blank.

_He is dead you mouse-brain! Just get over it! _She thought and, felt nothing but utter hate for her mother who had abandoned her and her littermates.

Robinstar hopped off of the leaders high rock "you fought Redfur well." He meowed "I am glad to have had you for and apprentice he meowed and padded off to mourn his brother.

Foxfoot, her father, walked over to Ravenstar's body followed by the rest of the clan and, they laid around their

leader's cold body.

Nettlesplash watched her clan sleep and mourn Ravenstar. She looked up at the star's wondering what one was now Ravenstar.

She looked over to Streamfur who's eyes where lit with excitement and Shadowpelt looked like he always did. He really didn't show much emotion. Nettlesplash adjusted her paw's her body was beginning to ach from sitting in the same position for so long.

_Hurry up dawn!_ She thought. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy she had to jerk herself to keep from falling asleep she could see her littermates felt the same.

Rainpaw laid next to her littermates, Windpaw and Nightpaw. They had been made apprentices half a moon before Nettlesplash, Streamfur, and Shadowpelt where. She saw Nightpaw move and his dark blue eyes looked at her. He closed them again and pushed closer to Windpaw and drifted back to sleep.

She could see that even Echosong had taken her kits to mourn Ravenstar. However she was his and Robinstar's littermate. Nettlesplash looked at Sunfur who laid close to his mate. Fawnstep resituated herself moaning. She was heavily pregnant with kits and would be giving birth to them in at least a half a moon or less.

Nettlesplash looked off into the forest some of the snow had melted and buds where appearing on the trees. New-leaf was coming soon. The prey had only started to get a little bit better last moon but the clan was still thin. Nettlesplash saw the sky lightening and joy filled her all she wanted to do was sleep. She pricked her ears hearing her clan mate's soft lulling snores.

Streamfur stood up the orange, cherry, purple and yellow sky lit up. She couldn't help but purr. She saw Robinstar stir. He got up and looked at Nettlesplash.

"Your vigil is over, you may speak." He meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at him "thanks." She meowed.

"You can take Fawnstep and Echosong's nests Duskwing walked up behind Robinstar.

"You can take mine for now." She meowed "I'll have Dewpaw make you guys some nests."

"Thanks" Nettlesplash meowed. Then she nodded to Streamfur and Shadowpelt and they all walked over to Ravenstar and touched their noses to their noble leaders pelt one last time.

Then headed off to the warriors den and Nettlesplash had to stop Shadowpelt from walking into the apprentices den.

She found Echosong's nest and settled into it. She put her tail over her nose and drifted off into her sleep thinking. _What is to become of my clan now? Ravenstar was the best battle planning leader of all of the clans we won so many battles because of him. Could Robinstar do the same? EverClan be with you Ravenstar._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nettlesplash walked with Streamfur and Rainfur along the moonlit trail to the moon clearing. This would be her first gathering as a warrior and Robinstar's as a leader.

"I hope Robinstar gets Littlestar for killing Ravenstar!" Nettlesplash hissed. The clan still wasn't normal sense their noble clan leader died.

"As unreasonable as that sounds, I think it's a good idea for the clans to know that, Littlestar killed the FernClan Leader in cold blood." Robinstar looked back at them. He was just as angry as Nettlesplash was.

"The DuskClan _will_ pay for what they have done!" Streamfur agreed.

"But, it wasn't just the DuskClan; they had nothing to do with his death, only Littlestar did." Rainfur pointed out.

"But, they were the ones who attacked us." Streamfur meowed.

"I know but we reacted." Rainfur pointed out "In the end it's not us who judge them it's EverClan." Rainfur meowed "it's not our place to do so."

"You're telling us that we should have let them take our territory!" Nettlesplash challenged her friend.

"Not exactly, we reacted with a patrol of patrol of ten when they had one of seven. It was overkill in my opinion." Streamfur meowed.

"We gave them a lesson they won't forget in a hurry." Nettlesplash meowed "I don't see what else matters."

"A warrior's life doesn't always have to be filled with battle!" Rainfur meowed annoyed.

"We just came out of a war that lasted for moons." Robinstar meowed "not all of the clans are in full trust with each other again. It could take more than my life time, and, yours before we trust each other again." Robinstar meowed "You are born into a generation of more than enough fighting, and trust me, your going to see a lot more battles in your lifetime then your ancestors did when they where your age."

Nettlesplash looked at Robinstar. _If, I, ever become leader, I'll make sure that not only my clan, but, all of the other Clans can live in peace long enough to let us recover. _Nettlesplash vowed.

Streamfur looked at Robinstar. Rainfur rolled her eyes "There's nothing wrong with fighting, but, fighting dirty is not what I want to live by." Rainfur meowed.

"You don't have to" Nightwing meowed. "You've been a warrior for five sunrises and are acting like you're a senior warrior." He meowed.

Rainfur glared at her brother and walked over to talk to Swiftfoot.

As they padded into the moon clearing the StreamClan was already there.

"Why are we never first?" Dewpaw muttered.

Nettlesplash spotted Oakpaw who was talking to Duckfoot. He had gotten bigger sense she had seen him last. It had been two moons sense they fought the fox off together. Nettlesplash hadn't come to the last gathering because she had chosen to go hunting for the clan instead with Shadowpelt.

Duckfoot waved his tail in welcome at her she padded over to them "hey" she meowed cheerfully.

Duckfoot watched Robinstar jump onto the moon tree. "Where's Ravenstar?" he asked.

Nettlesplash's heart dropped "Littlestar killed him in a raid we beat the DuskClan but he killed Ravenstar and ran off like a coward." Nettlesplash hissed glaring at Littlestar.

"I'm sorry Nettlepaw." Oakpaw meowed.

_Nettlepaw? What are you talking about fool! I'm a warrior now!_

"Nettle_splash_" she corrected Oakpaw.

"You're a warrior! That's great!" Duckfoot meowed.

"I was hoping I would be a warrior before you but I'm Oak_storm._" Oakstorm meowed.

"The Gathering has begun! Brookstar's meow rang and echoed in the moon clearing.

"The StreamClan is happy to announce that we have two new warriors!" she meowed proudly "Welcome Oakstorm and Troutclaw!" she meowed

"Oakstorm! Troutclaw!" the Clans cheered on the new warriors. Nettlesplash cheered Oakstorm's new name.

"Prey has ran well for us and with the new-leaf thaw coming we are as strong as a new-leaf Clan!" she meowed. She turned and nodded to Robinstar.

"It is to my own sadness to announce that Ravenstar was ruthlessly killed in battle by the DuskClan's Littlestar." Robinstar began. Gasps flooded through the clearing. Hostile hisses where shot at Littlestar. Ravenstar was a strong leader and many clans respected him. Robinstar waved his tail for silence.

"EverClan has excepted me as the new leader of the FernClan." He went on.

"Robinstar! Robinstar!" all the clans cheered except the DuskClan.

_Fox-hearts! _Nettlesplash shot at them.

"Prey is well and with new-leaf coming it brings new warriors! Welcome Nightwing, Rainfur, Windfall, Streamfur, Nettlesplash and Shadowpelt."

"Nightwing, Rainfur, Windfall, Streamfur, Nettlesplash, Shadowpelt!" the Clans cheered their names accept the DuskClan again. Oakstorm and Duckfoot cheered her name and her clan mates names on.

Robinstar turned to Dawnstar and nodded.

"The BreezeClan is well!" she meowed "with the thaw we have prey up to our noses! We happily announce that we have two new warriors Heatherstorm and Poppyfrost!" Dawnstar announced.

"Heatherstorm! Poppyfrost!" the clans cheered.

"We have two new apprentices! Welcome Kestrelpaw and Breezepaw."

"Kestrelpaw! Breezepaw!" the clans cheered.

Dawnstar nodded to Littlestar.

"The DuskClan is well we have nothing more to say." Littlestar meowed.

"Nothing more to say my tail" Robinstar hissed "Why don't you tell them how you killed a leader defending his territory and ran off in cold blood?" Robinstar challenged.

"I was defending myself!" Littlestar hissed back.

"I know my brother and trust me he never would have tried to kill any cat so why don't you come up with a new excuse?" Robinstar meowed.

Littlestar just lead his clan out of the clearing and the BreezeClan fallowed shortly after.

Robinstar stared after them not taking his gaze off of Littlestar until he disappeared from view.

"The DuskClan are turning into a bunch of fox-hearted creatures." Brookstar meowed. "If you're ever caught in a battle with them and need help you have my word we will help you." Brookstar meowed and lead her clan out of the clearing fallowed by Robinstar.

_Robinstar was right our battles and quarrels are long from over._


	8. Chapter 7

"Nettlesplash you take Rainfur, Sunfur, Windfall, Willowheart and Dewpaw along the StreamClan boarder." Duskwing meowed.

Nettlesplash nodded and lead the way out of camp her patrol close behind her. They walked silently until they walked past where Ravenstar was buried, by the old Robin tree, where he would always find the plumpest prey to bring back to the clan.

"I hope Littlestar gets what's coming to him!" Windfall growled.

"We all do" Nettlesplash meowed but until then we have to wait and watch to see the outcome" Nettlesplash meowed confidently.

They were at the StreamClan boarder checking for anything unusual and out of place. Everything seemed fine but there where screeches off in the distance. Nettlesplash pricked her ears as she was remarking the boarder. They then saw Wavepaw making her way towards them. She skidded to a halt in front of the river. "Please you have to help us! The BreezeClan and DuskClan teamed up and are attacking us in our own camp!" Her eyes where pleading.

"Dewpaw, go tell Robinstar!" She meowed to the apprentice who nodded and darted back to camp. "We will help as much as we can for now." Nettlesplash meowed and leaped over the river in one bound. The rest of her patrol fallowed.

They all raced over to the StreamClan camp.

"How did they cross the lake to your island?" Nettlesplash meowed.

"That's our new-leaf through leaf-fall camp it's too dangerous to stay on the island in leaf-bear so we have a leaf-bear camp. They found it and are attacking as of now.

"How did they find it?" Nettlesplash questioned.

"We think someone told them about it at the gathering" Wavepaw meowed.

They approached the camp and there where screeches of fury where exploding from the camp. Wavepaw lead the way into the camp Nettlesplash saw Duckfoot fighting off Cloudfur.

"Nettlesplash" Sunfur meowed. "I should go wait by the river for when Robinstar shows up with the battle patrol."

Nettlesplash nodded and looked back and saw Oakstorm fighting Emeraldstorm suddenly someone leaped for her. Nettlesplash ducked and whirled around to face her opponent.

Poppyfrost stared at her. Her mouth drawn back in a snarl her claws unsheathed. Nettlesplash didn't pause to attack. She leaped and twisted to the side and hooked Poppyfrost's legs from under her. She landed clumsily on her side.

Poppyfrost leaped up and shoved Nettlesplash into Oakstorm. They both howled in surprise they where cornered in the camp wall of brambles.

Nettlesplash landed a hard bow on Poppyfrost's muzzle while she had the gap she shot out of it and gashed Poppyfrost's shoulder.

Oakstorm sent Emeraldstorm flying. Then landed squarely on Poppyfrost's shoulders and dug his claws in and grabbed her scruff he leaped off of her and tossed her aside.

She landed with a thud and jumped back up raking his side. Oakstorm leaped back and charged forward. Nettlesplash saw her opportunity to surprise attack Poppyfrost. She leaped from behind Oakstorm so as Poppyfrost leaped for Oakstorm she leaped from behind him and jumped on Poppyfrost and they both went down with a thud.

Emeraldstorm was back with a vengeance, and was attacking Oakstorm once again.

Nettlesplash raked her claws along Poppyfrost's spine until she howled with pain and retreated.

Duckfoot was fighting off three DuskClan warriors. Rainfur was battering Windstorm with quick well aimed bows. The BreezeClan began running out of the camp and heading across the river. Robinstar's patrol met them at the river. Screeches erupted from outside the camp.

Redfur leaped for her. "Rematch" he snarled.

"Anytime, you'll regret it." Nettlesplash responded. Hitting him hard with her paw and sending him reeling backward. "Drive them back and out of the camp!" Nettlesplash yowled as loud as she could. The StreamClan and the three other FernClan warriors began to form a line knocking their opponents back to the camp wall until they had to leave the camp to continue fighting.

"Well done." A meow sounded next to Nettlesplash and she recognized Brookstar. "But we still have a battle left to fight."

Nettlesplash nodded and turned to some StreamClan apprentices. "If any cat tries to come back into camp you give it all you got. We don't want any cats in the camp that aren't defending it, got it?" Nettlesplash asked them.

"Yes Nettlesplash" Cherrypaw meowed. Then they lined up along the camp entrance.

Nettlesplash quickly rushed back into the battle her scratches stinging but she didn't care, she wasn't going to let one clan be driven out of the territories. There have always been four clans, and that is the way it should remain.

She turned around and was slammed into by Redfur. "You didn't think I was going to let you go that easy did you?" he hissed.

Nettlesplash shot up "never dreamed of it." she hissed and darted to the right leaped, twisted and, back flipped, and gave Redfur a deep gash that he wouldn't forget because by the looks of it, it was going to scar. She quickly landed a few bows on his hunches, before he whirled around to give her a vicious assault. She was ready when he came and swiped her paw down. The bow was meant for his muzzle but he flung his head up and she hit his eye. He howled with pain and, blood bubbled and oozed from the wound. Nettlesplash knew it hurt, and she could almost feel his pain but, she knew if she tried to help him he would try to kill her so she did the only thing she really could she kept on fighting. She hooked his paws from under him and he fell clumsily on his side. She raked his spine with her thorn sharp claws. He howled and pushed her off then headed for the FernClan boarder where Dewpaw was ready to chase him off to the DuskClan territory.

Nettlesplash wasn't going to wait to be attacked she quickly leaped on a light brown tabby BreezeClan smelling cat. She grappled with her before realizing it was Dawnstar.

She told herself that Dawnstar was no different than any other cat. Nettlesplash quickly ducked to avoid a hard bow from Dawnstar. Nettlesplash leaped over Dawnstar's back and shoved her sending her sideways. While she had the diversion Nettlesplash leaped and grabbed Dawnstar's scruff throwing her up against a rock.

Dawnstar hit the rock hard and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Nettlesplash looked at her. Dawnstar was clearly unconscious.

Nettlesplash turned back to the battle and could see Streamfur clawing a dark DuskClan warrior. Robinstar was fighting off three BreezeClan warriors. Nettlesplash didn't hesitate to help him.

Nettlesplash was at his side, and they were fighting the BreezeClan warriors off with quick, well aimed, bows matching each other's every move. It felt like they were once again mentor and apprentice.

Robinstar hit one hard over the head sending him flying backwards. Another leaped at them and Nettlesplash jumped out from under a Robinstar to finish him off with a hard bow to the head in mid-air sending him crashing to the ground. He landed with a thud and ran off howling. Robinstar twisted and sent the last one flying.

"Nice job!" he meowed before running off to help Duskwing.

One DuskClan cat had Oakstorm pinned while a BreezeClan cat was beginning to get ready to deliver the killing bite.

Nettlesplash sprinted as fast as she could over and slammed into the BreezeClan warrior giving Oakstorm enough time to slip out from under the DuskClan warrior and hit him hard over the head.

"Warrior code number ten." Nettlesplash meowed at the BreezeClan warrior. "An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense" she quoted the warrior code. "Oakstorm wasn't trying to kill you!" she hissed and leaped on the BreezeClan warrior and raked the side of him with her claws. The warrior whipped around and gave Nettlesplash a vicious swipe on her muzzle. Pain shot through her, but she ignored it. Swift as a fox, she twisted under the warrior gashing his belly and, buckling his legs under him. She braced herself for his next attack as he leaped up and sprang for her and twisted in mid-air. _Don't bother. _She thought, she leaped up and slammed the warrior down to the ground.

He howled with surprise and shock and scrambled to his feet._ Okay, my turn._ Nettlesplash thought and ran to his right. He began to stretch his paw out to swat her. _Fell for one of the oldest tricks in the history of the Clans! _She thought as she darted to his left, unbalanced him, and sent him flying into the air.

Contentment flooded her but she knew she wasn't done. She leaped for the BreezeClan warrior and pinned him down.

"FernClan scum!" he hissed trying to wiggle from her grip but it only made Nettlesplash sink her claws in more to his shoulders.

"Why do you attack the StreamClan they have no quarrel with you!" Nettlesplash questioned the tom.

"The StreamClan are too soft, they don't need all of this territory." He hissed and twisted making Nettlesplash lose her grip. Pain flooded her claws as he wrenched them out of his skin. He swiftly moved from her grip and, grabbed onto her back with his claws. Nettlesplash howled, she bucked and reared but, the BreezeClan warrior had his claws in deep against her bones. She reared up hard letting herself fall on the tom.

"Oomph" the tom made the sound when he hit the ground. Nettlesplash didn't hesitate to leap up and, slash his exposed belly. Howling, the tom scratched her on the side of her head and, ran off to the boarder. Panting, Nettlesplash looked where to start next. She saw Oakstorm send the DuskClan warrior sprinting for the boarder.

"Thanks for the help" he meowed as if he didn't want to admit that she had just saved his life. Strangely, she didn't mind as she normally would have. _Why is that?_ She thought looking into his green eyes. _No! The warrior code no mates form other Clans Nettlesplash!_ She scolded herself and nodded to him.

She ran off to anywhere away from him. She saw the apprentices struggling with three warriors at the camp entrance, and went to help them but, was cut off by Cloudfur who came flying from nowhere and ran into her. He whipped around, his fluffy long-haired white pelt streaked with blood, his eyes where balls of fury. _Thanks for whoever got him all angry and made him run into me! _She silently thought. He made a hard swipe at her ears and she ducked then leaped up snatched his scruff in her mouth and flung him at a rock. While he was dazed. Nettlesplash quickly climbed a tree. She crouched ready to fling herself on any warrior that she could she saw Cloudfur's fluffy white tail appear and she leaped down onto his back he collapsed and yowled in surprise.

"Too bad you caught me on a bad day!" Nettlesplash hissed and raked his spine until he leaped up and pelted for the boarder.

Robinstar was meowing to Brookstar by a tree and she nodded. Robinstar then gave the signal by making a crow call as loud as he could and Brookstar made a yowl sound. Nettlesplash didn't know what Brookstar's meant but she knew what Robinstar's did 'get prepared for tree attack.' The StreamClan pushed back the DuskClan and BreezeClan warriors and the FernClan retreated into the trees. They leaped from branch to branch until they where close to the fighting. Rainfur landed on a branch on the tree Nettlesplash was on.

"The StreamClan is going to push them back so we can tree dive on them." She meowed. Nettlesplash nodded and saw cats backs appear below them. Nettlesplash looked down quickly and locked her gaze on a light gray tabby below her she nodded to Rainfur and pointed her tail to the tabby. Rainfur nodded showing that she understood that Nettlesplash had the tabby and she nodded to a pale gray cat below. Nettlesplash heard Robinstar's yowl that signaled for them to attack. She and Rainfur exploded from the tree landing on their enemies. Yowls of surprise exploded from the cats below. They were winning! They had them surrounded. Nettlesplash slammed the gray tabby's muzzle into the earth.

Suddenly darkness surrounded them the screeches and yowls from the battle stopped lightning split the sky in half! The storm came out of nowhere. Then howls of fear replaced the screeches and yowls of fury. Nettlesplash's mouth gapped open.

"BreezeClan retreat!" Dawnstar's yowl sounded from the pack of cats and BreezeClan cats came running quickly, they fled across the border.

"DuskClan fall back!" Littlestar's bold meow sounded full of fear and, he led his clan across the border.

"FernClan return to camp!" Robinstar's loud meow sounded from behind her and he led his Clan back to camp.

...

The Clan burst through the entrance of the FernClan camp.

"What is going on?" Rainfur meowed fear in her meow.

"That came form nowhere?" Runningstorm howled, his thick coat nearly touching the ground he was so wet.

"EverClan disapproved!" Sunfur screeched.

"The Clans will never see the sun ever again!" Sorrelfur yowled.

"Enough!" Robinstar's yowl echoed off of the camp walls, silencing the clan. "I'm sure there is an explanation for this!" he meowed "but until then! The worst wounded go to Whitetail and Leafstep!" he meowed.

Sorrelfur limped over to Whitetail.

Meadowheart leaned on Swiftfoot's shoulder and was lead over to Leafstep and collapsed, blood was pouring from a wound on her side. Concern shot through Nettlesplash. _Stop it! _She scolded herself, _she abandoned you! She doesn't care about you so why should you care about her! _But the concern was still there.

...

Sorrelfur was done her leg was wrapped between two sticks and she limped into the warriors den.

"Next!" Whitetail called looking over at Leafstep.

Streamfur was leaning on Shadowpelt. A large deep oozing gash was on her shoulder. Nettlesplash took a step forward but Rainfur stopped her.

"She can take care of herself." She meowed. Whitetail began to press cobwebs against it and was chewing leaves and spitting them into a pulp and rubbed it on Streamfur. Streamfur coughed and Shadowpelt let her lean on his shoulder while he led her away to the warriors den.

Willowheart was padding around sniffing wounds she knew simple herbs for scratches and ear nicks. She was rubbing marigold and dock on wounds pressing cobwebs to ones bleeding badly. Badly wounded warriors where going to the warriors den. Ones that where well enough to hunt went out to hunt to restock the fresh kill pile.

Shadowpelt sat beside her.

Nettlesplash couldn't hold it in any longer, "should we go see Meadowheart?" he asked.

"Yes" Shadowpelt meowed "she may have abandoned us but, she is still our mother. In the end, we are the better cats." He meowed. Nettlesplash nodded and they walked over to their mother.

"How is she Leafstep?" Nettlesplash meowed.

"She's lost a lot of blood I'm afraid there is nothing left I can do for her." Leafstep meowed defeat in her voice.

"You must be able to do something!" Nettlesplash's voice came out in a wail. She could hardly recognize that it was hers.

"I can't Nettlesplash! I don't have the power to heal cats with one touch I'm sorry but she isn't going to make it." Leafstep meowed.

"It is okay" Meadowheart meowed "I'll get to see Ravenstar." Her voice started shaking. "I'm sorry I made you three suffer…" she croaked "I've always loved you, forgive me..." he eyes began to dull and her head dropped. Pain shot through Nettlesplash and her gut twisted.

Nettlesplash dropped her head and grabbed Meadowheart by the scruff and drug her into the center of camp. She licked her coat and turned her over so her wound wasn't visible. Her throat felt tight.

"I forgive you" she meowed quietly. Willowheart walked over to her.

"Anything serious?" she asked and looked at a gas on Nettlesplash's side "Go over to Whitetail." she meowed and moved on to Shadowpelt and began rubbing dock on his scratches.

Nettlesplash hollowly walked over to Whitetail. _She could save Oakstorm but, why couldn't she have saved Meadowheart?_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"All cats old enough to climb trees please gather around to hear my words!" Robinstar's meow rang though the camp. The clan began to gather around the high cliff.

Shadowpelt, Streamfur, Rainfur and Nightwing sat down next to Nettlesplash. She greeted her brother and sister by touching their cheeks with her nose. She turned and watched Silverkit, Silentkit and Hawkkit pad out of the nursery she smiled they were now six moons now and where going to receive their apprentice names.

"Hawkkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowpelt. I hope Shadowpelt will pass down all he knows to you." Robinstar meowed.

"Shadowpeltyou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sunfur, and you have shown yourself to be strong and determined. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hawkpaw."

"Silentkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw. Your mentor will be Nettlesplash. I hope Nettlesplash will pass down all she knows to you." Robinstar meowed.

"Nettlesplashyou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from well, me, and you have shown yourself to be skilled in battle and clever. You will be the mentor of Silentpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silentpaw." Robinstar turned to Silverkit.

"Silverkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Streamfur. I hope Streamfur will pass down all she knows to you." Robinstar meowed.

"Streamfuryou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Brackenclaw, and you have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." Robinstar turned to the clan.

Nettlesplash touched noses with her new apprentice.

"The meeting is over" he meowed and headed back into his den followed by Duskwing.

"So! Are we going to explore the territory with Silverpaw and Hawkpaw?" Silentpaw eagerly asked.

"I'm afraid not…" Nettlesplash meowed. She remembered her first day as an apprentice. Robinstar, who was Robinwing at the time, had taken her out to collect moss for the elders and, clean their nests. Sense it was early, and, new-leaf was here they would have time to collect moss and clean the elders den and, still have time for a have a short hunting lesson.

"We are going to clean the elders den." Nettlesplash meowed. Breezefeather had passed away due to green cough. Green cough had come late this year. Swiftfoot and Runningstorm had caught it and where still recovering. Mallowheart was the only elder in the clan at the time. "Better you learn now. I know it's not exciting but, if you do it right, we can have a short hunting lesson today. Everyone earns their stripes," Nettlesplash meowed and saw Silentpaw's eyes light up when she said short hunting lesson.

Nettlesplash lead the way to a tree. She checked to see if the moss was dry.

"This will do." She meowed. "Okay you unsheathe your claws all the way and rip the moss like this." Nettlesplash ripped a large clump of moss and repeated it. "You try."

Silentpaw ripped a large piece of moss clean off. She was a quick learner.

"Nice!" Nettlesplash meowed. "Now this is important because it teaches good well aimed bows for battle and hunting.

"Cool! So I'm learning hunting skills at the same time!" Silentpaw meowed. Silentpaw continued to rip the moss and when they had a big enough pile they headed back to camp.

Nettlesplash lead the way into the elders den where Mallowheart laid.

"Finally someone to clean my nest" He meowed.

"Hasn't Dewpaw cleaned your den recently?" Silentpaw asked when she dropped her moss balls.

"No I swear she never does what she is told!" Mallowheart meowed.

"Okay, Silentpaw to clean a nest you throw out all of the old dirty pieces, which in our case is the whole nest" Mallowheart moved and Nettlesplash removed all the little stale smelling prices from it. Silentpaw was at her side and picking through the pieces with Nettlesplash. "Keep picking through the nest I'll be back with some bracken to line it." She meowed. Nettlesplash quickly walked out of camp and found some bracken and grabbed some and returned to camp Streampaw was picking through the moss and looked back at Nettlesplash.

"I can't really pick it apart anymore." She meowed.

"Here she dropped he bracken here is how you make a nest." Nettlesplash meowed and explained to Silentpaw how to make a nest and Silentpaw did it almost perfectly. The sun was still well high in the sky and Nettlesplash looked at her apprentice.

"So as I promised" she started.

Silentpaw was already at the camp entrance "hunting lesson please!" she meowed excitedly.

"Okay I'm coming!" Nettlesplash meowed and followed her apprentice to the camp entrance. She led Silentpaw to the birch trees by the StreamClan border.

Silentpaw wrinkled her nose "Judging by the fishy stench I'm guessing that's the StreamClan border." She meowed.

"Yes it is nice nose." She meowed. Nettlesplash lifted her nose. She could smell a mouse nearby but she wanted to know if Silentpaw could. "Okay lesson number one. First to find prey you must smell it. I lift my nose and open my moth and drink in the scents around me." Nettlesplash meowed. Pain shot through her heart as she remembered Meadowheart had been there on her first hunting lesson she had told her that.

"Likth thisk?" Silentpaw asked her mouth open.

Nettlesplash purred and laughed, "yes like that" she meowed. "Now do you smell anything?" Nettlesplash lifted her nose to make sure the mouse was still there. It was.

"Yeah I can smell mouse!" Silentpaw whispered excitedly, he ears purked.

"Good where?" Nettlesplash asked. Silentpaw pointed her tail to her right. _Good._ Nettlesplash thought.

"Okay before you can catch prey you need to know how to do the hunters crouch." Nettlesplash meowed remembering that when Silentpaw was a kit she had taught her it.

Silentpaw crouched, her tail flat and straight on the forest floor. "How's this?" she asked.

"Good, but, lift your belly and tail so it doesn't rub against the forest floor or you will scare your prey before you are seven fox-lengths away. Now you see that pile of leaves over there?" Nettlesplash asked.

"Yes" Silentpaw meowed.

"I want you to leap for them, use your hind legs to push off of the ground like this" Nettlesplash crouched and sprang, landing perfectly on the pile of leaves on the forest floor. She pushed them back up into a pile.

Silentpaw leaped and landed just short of the pile. Then she tried again landing near perfect on it.

Nettlesplash purred when she tried it one last time and landed face first into the leaves.

"One more time" Silentpaw meowed and leaped for the pile she practiced if over and over again after that.

Nettlesplash glanced across the river and saw Oakstorm on a patrol with Troutclaw and Mintbreeze. "Silentpaw" she meowed.

Silentpaw looked up and saw the patrol. Her eyes went big.

"Let's go get that mouse" she meowed and they quickly left to avoid any problems with the border patrol. Nettlesplash watched Silentpaw drink in the scents around her and she crouched and Nettlesplash did the same. She could see the mouse scuffling along stuffing itself with food. Silentpaw tensed and leaped landing perfectly and she killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Silentpaw purred as she carried her mouse over to Nettlesplash.

"Nice job." Nettlesplash purred. She looked at the sky the sun was going down. "We should get back to camp" Nettlesplash meowed. They headed back to camp and Nettlesplash couldn't be prouder of her apprentice.

Silentpaw walked into camp with her head held high. Hawkpaw and Silverpaw ran over to her.

"Did you catch that?" Silverpaw's eyes where wide as Silentpaw dropped her mouse into the fresh kill pile.

"Yes _I _caught it" she meowed proudly.

"_I'm_ going to catch something tomorrow!" Hawkpaw meowed.  
Nettlesplash purred and watched Streamfur pad over to her. "So you went the bad mentor way and taught her to clean the elders den then taught her to hunt and the day turned out well?" Streamfur meowed.

"Pretty much" Nettlesplash purred watching Silentpaw trying to show Silverpaw how to do the hunters crouch.

"Why do you think Robinstar gave us apprentices, and not Runningstorm?" Streamfur meowed.

"Not sure…" Nettlesplash meowed grabbing a mouse from the fresh kill pile. Then walking away she laid down in camp.

Streamfur plopped down next to her. "So… Fawnstep had her kits last night… Or at least I heard." Streamfur meowed.

"I heard too" Nettlesplash meowed "which reminds me…" She looked around camp. "Where is Shadowpelt?"

"Don't know" Streamfur meowed, taking a bite from her vole.

Shadowpelt walked out of Robinstar's den. He padded over to them a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Nettlesplash meowed as he plopped down next to them.

"While I took Hawkpaw to go see the BreezeClan border, he nearly started a fight with four BreezeClan warriors and apprentices particularly with Cloudfur." He meowed sounding annoyed. "Arrogant fur ball…." He muttered.

"So you told Robinstar." Streamfur finished for him.

"Yes, he will be cleaning out the elders den for a moon, and if he doesn't do it, he will do it for another moon." Shadowpelt meowed.

"Nice punishment." Nettlesplash commented. Remembering Shadowpelt's punishment for when he did a similar thing as an apprentice.

Streamfur started coughing. She had been coughing sense after the battle. "Like mentor like apprentice." She meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at the sunset. The sun was almost down and she was going to bed. "Well seeing as it is about night time I am going to sleep." With that she padded into the warriors den. She heard Streamfur cough again and she almost stopped in the entrance to the warriors den.

_Has she caught green cough?_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Streamfur's body shook with more coughing fits. Her shiny fur was now ruffled and un-kept.

"You're sure there is nothing else we can do?" Nettlesplash meowed.

"Yes Nettlesplash, if I could have done something to heal her quicker, don't you think I would have done it by now!" Leafstep snapped at her.

"I was just asking" Nettlesplash meowed, concerned for her sisters well being.

"Well asking isn't going to help her now can you please leave!" Leafstep meowed clearly annoyed.

"Okay but I'll be back." Nettlesplash meowed.

"I bet you will." Leafstep muttered.

Nettlesplash padded out of the medicine den, it was almost green-leaf and her clan had still had green cough.

"How is she?" Nightwing asked Nettlesplash as she looked around camp for Silentpaw.

"I don't know Leafstep won't tell me…" Nettlesplash meowed. "Hey, have you seen Silentpaw anywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, Shadowpelt and Runningstorm took her out with Silverpaw and Hawkpaw for some battle training." Nightwing meowed.

Runningstorm had taken over Streamfur's mentorship over Silverpaw while she was sick with green cough.

"Well I better go help them" Nettlesplash meowed and took a step forward.

"Actually Shadowpelt took Swiftfoot with him" Nightwing meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at Nightwing. Shadowpelt had been spending a lot of time with Swiftfoot recently. Although Nettlesplash didn't mind, she knew it wasn't going to be long before her clan would be starting to tell her to find a mate. She knew the obvious choice was Nightwing but, she really didn't want a mate currently.

"Maybe we could go for a walk" Nightwing suggested "as they probably don't need four warriors to help with battle training."

_Don't push it._ Nettlesplash wanted to say but, she kept her mouth shut. "Okay" she meowed. She could feel every one of her clan-mate's eyes on her and Nightwing as they left camp.

"So…" He meowed, looking up at her from the rock she was standing on.

"We could go to the birch trees." Nettlesplash meowed. For some reason it was her favorite place to be. She looked down at him, his blue eyes where shining. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing; just, you would make a great leader." He meowed looking at her.

Nettlesplash jumped off the rock. _Of course I want to be leader, who doesn't?_ She thought then remembered watching Meadowheart die. She couldn't live through all of that. She couldn't watch all of her clan-mates die one by one in front of her very eyes.

"To the birch trees then…." Nightwing meowed. "Bet I could beat you there!" he challenged.

"Bet you can't!" Nettlesplash responded. She leaped and began to run to the birch trees and to her utter surprise Nightwing was right next to her no one could beat her in races in her entire clan she was the fastest cat in her clan. _Okay maybe I should go faster test him._ She though and she unsheathed her claws to get a better grip on the ground and increased her speed.

He was at her tail by the time they finished at the birch trees and they plopped down onto the soft grass. Laughing Nettlesplash looked at Nightwing. She heard something from across the river and saw a StreamClan patrol coming to mark the border. She could smell that Oakstorm was on it.

"Maybe we should leave" she whispered pointing her tail at the patrol that was closer.

"Nice ears" he meowed and, they padded back to camp together.

/

Nettlesplash padded over to the medicine den and saw Streamfur lying in her nest.

"Feeling any better?" Nettlesplash asked.

Streamfur weakly lifted her head. "Not really…" she meowed hoarsely.

"Leafstep" Nettlesplash meowed.

Leafstep padded over to Nettlesplash's side "yes?" she asked.

"There has to be something that you can do!" Nettlesplash's meow came out in a wail that she could hardly recognize as her own.

"Nettle-" Leafstep started her eyes sympathetic.

"I have been here watching her getting weaker and weaker by the day, and you're going to tell me there is nothing that you can do about it! How dare you call yourself a medicine cat?" Nettlesplash cut Leafstep off. She could feel herself tearing up at the very truth of the matter. Streamfur was dying.

Leafstep looked deeply hurt but, she put her tail on Nettlesplash's shoulder. "I understand that it's hard to deal with this, but you have to understand that EverClan chose this path for her. This is her destiny." Leafstep meowed.

Streamfur looked into Nettlesplash's eyes. "It's okay. I believe I have lived a better life then I could have asked for." She meowed. She was then covered with a coughing fit.

Nettlesplash nudged Leafstep's tail off of her shoulder. She could feel her eyes tearing up. "No…." Nettlesplash meowed. She glanced at the weak Streamfur before she left the medicine den.

Nightwing was padding into camp with Shadowpelt and Sorrelfur. He had a plump squirrel in his mouth.

Nettlesplash looked at Shadowpelt she purposely walked in front of him so he couldn't walk any further "Where are the apprentices?" She asked him.

"Runningstorm and Swiftbreeze took them to go mark the DuskClan boarder." Shadowpelt meowed.

"Why aren't you with them then?" she questioned him.

"I told them I had to come back to check on Streamfur." He looked at the entrance to the medicine den. "She isn't getting any better is she?" he meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at her paws "No." She meowed.

Whitetail padded quickly out of the medicine den. He looked around camp as if he was looking for someone, and he was in a really big hurry. When his eyes met Nettlesplash's and Shadowpelt's she knew something was wrong. She sprinted into the medicine den, slamming into Leafstep on the way. They both toppled over and where on the ground.

"Watch it!" Leafstep hissed.

"You watch it mouse brain!" Nettlesplash spat back, and she swerved around Leafstep. Padding over to Streamfur's nest, Nettlesplash thought for a moment that she was too late but then she saw the slow rising and falling of her sister's side and she breathed a breath a relief.

"Nettlesplash" Shadowpelt meowed, he continued talking. Streamfur weakly opened her eyes.

Nettlesplash didn't hear anything after her name but, she knew Shadowpelt was talking to her. She wasn't even looking at him she was only staring into her sister's eyes.

"Tell me it's all going to be okay." Streamfur meowed.

"But I would be lying." Nettlesplash pointed out her voice cracking. "You're not going to be okay Streamfur. I can tell by the wheezing of your breath, the dimness of your eyes, and the rasp in your meow." Nettlesplash meowed.

"I know." She meowed more harshly. "But I'm afraid, Nettlesplash please."

Shadowpelt licked Streamfur on her head "It's going to be okay" he meowed. His blue eyes where soft and he looked as if he was going to start crying, "It's going to be okay." He repeated more softly.

Streamfur looked to both of them. She looked straight to Nettlesplash "It's going to be okay" she meowed and her brilliant bright blue eyes went dull.

Nettlesplash shook her head "No… no, no, no…." she murmured. Tears slid down her face. "No it's not going to be okay." She meowed.

"Yes it is" Shadowpelt meowed. He looked up from his paws. "She wouldn't want you to mourn her for the rest of your life would she?" he questioned Nettlesplash, "No, she would want you to live on, and have a better life then she did." He paused, "This was her destiny." He meowed. "Now it is time that you follow yours."

"It's going to be okay dear sister." Nettlesplash felt her sister's scent surround her. She could feel her presence next to her.

_No it will never be okay… you where never meant to die!_ Nettlesplash thought.

Whitetail stepped into the den, he looked at Streamfur. "I'm sorry." He meowed. "But, life goes on, it will all be okay."

Shadowpelt nodded looking at Whitetail.

Nettlesplash felt a wave of rage fill her body, pure hatred for Whitetail spread through her. She turned her head to look at Whitetail. Her eyes like fire. "No, it won't ever be _okay_, it will never be _okay_! What do you know about death of siblings?" Nettlesplash hissed and stomped out of the den.

"My whole family is dead" she could hear him say as she left the den. "That's how I know."

"I'm sorry…" Shadowpelt meowed "she doesn't handle grief well."

_How dare you apologize for me! "She doesn't handle grief well" please I handle it just fine! _Nettlesplash thought.

"Not many cats do" Whitetail responded.

_Do I?_ Nettlesplash suddenly questioned herself.

"Nettlesplash" Nightwing was at her side. "I'm sorry" he meowed "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Rainfur or Windstorm."

"That's right you don't know!" Nettlesplash hissed at him. She saw hurt flash in his eyes, but she ignored it. She ran past Nightwing and out of camp.

"Hey Nettlesplash" Nettlesplash recognized Silentpaw's voice. It sounded cheerful.

Nettlesplash turned to her apprentice. She could see the light in her eyes.

"Watch this!" She meowed, and she swiped her paw in the air, she twisted, and back flipped as if she was fighting a DuskClan cat.

"Great job" Nettlesplash purred. _You're so luck nothing to worry about care-free… _

"Shadowpelt taught me it!" She piped.

Nettlesplash looked at her apprentice "we should go back to camp." Nettlesplash meowed.

"Okay!" Silentpaw said eagerly. "Bet I can beat you!"

"Bet you can't!" Nettlesplash meowed and sprinted for camp leaving Silentpaw in the dust.

When she reached camp she could see Streamfur's body in the center. Silentpaw ran into camp panting. "Wow! You're fast!" she meowed. "Who's that?" she asked pointing her tail at Streamfur.

"Streamfur…" Nettlesplash meowed.

Silentpaw looked at Nettlesplash. "I'm so sorry I-I-I….. I didn't know."

"It's okay…. Everything is going to be okay…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay…" the DuskClan cat meowed checking the trees "There is nothing in the trees we should be okay…" The small ginger apprentice meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at her patrol. They were hiding under some shrubs and bushes; she waved her tail meaning that they were going to attack soon. "You didn't check the bushes" she whispered to the ginger apprentice.

"Ambush!" the apprentice howled and swiped at the bush. Nettlesplash waved her tail again telling them to go to the trees while she distracted the DuskClan cats.

"Flamepaw!" Redfur meowed. "If there really was an attack patrol they would attack us straight on or from the trees!"

_Think again mouse-brain!_

"They would also never send one cat, they would send five." Hollypaw meowed. _She must be a warrior by now._

"Think again." Nettlesplash padded out from the bushes. "Oh and the tree drop thing… well you might want to check the trees now… oh and there isn't five, of us there are four…" Nettlesplash looked at Redfur.

Redfur's amber eye was a glowing ball of fire. Nettlesplash could see the eye that she had clawed was scared over and Redfur was now blind in his left eye.

"Oh and you might want to reconsider putting your clan up in our trees!" Hollypaw meowed.

Suddenly Nettlesplash recognized Littlestar's scent, Kindleflower's, Darkfire's, Shadowpaw's and Lionheart's.

Shadowpelt didn't let Nettlesplash give them the signal to attack. He knew they were in trouble. Shadowpelt flew from the trees along with Silentpaw, Hawkpaw, and Runningstorm.

"DuskClan attack" Littlestar's meow rang though the trees as Littlestar flung himself at Nettlesplash but, he missed because Redfur flung himself at Nettlesplash and knocked her aside. Little star wasn't ready for the landing and hit the ground, hard. His muzzle met the dirt, his howl split the air and he didn't get back up.

"Murderer!" Redfur hissed and swiped his paw across Nettlesplash's face. She howled in pain and stared him in the eye. He had her pinned.

"You slammed me out of the way! You tell me who is the a murderer!" she hissed and thrust him off of her she glared at him. "The day your clan stops trying to invade territories is the day that this kind of stuff will stop happening!" She meowed.

"That day is far from now!" Redfur growled.

"Your choice! Last time we fought I took your eye. This time I may take your other!" she leaped for him and slammed into him she scrambled to her feet and swiped her claws over his ears feeling delicate skin rip beneath her claws. She then got ready to twist and leap over him, but he quickly knocked her off balance.

"I know your tricks!" he meowed.

Nettlesplash quickly rolled out the way and hissed "No, that was only the beginning! My tricks are endless!" she growled.

Nettlesplash ripped her claws across his back legs biting down where the tendon was and letting him collapse.

A howl split the air. Redfur whipped around as if he knew who it belonged to.

Nettlesplash looked to see Shadowpelt next to the DuskClan deputy.

_No! Shadowpelt you didn't! Come on Darkfire get up!_

"Murderer!" Redfur hissed and ran to Shadowpelt.

"No!" Nettlesplash hissed and she started to sprint after Redfur but she was cut off by Hollypaw who swatted her back.

Hollypaw sent her flying backwards "not a step closer!" she hissed. "We will see about that Hollypaw!" Nettlesplash meowed, swiftly moving underneath Hollypaw and ripping her claw across her stomach. She quickly moved out from under her and shoved her against a tree.

Hollypaw's head smacked the tree and she fell unconscious.

Nettlesplash looked back Redfur and Shadowpelt. Redfur had pinned Shadowpelt to the ground, he had his teeth bared and sunk them into his throat.

"NO!" Nettlesplash's howl lit the air and she leaped for Redfur.

Redfur leaped from Shadowpelt and ran off into the woods. Nettlesplash was sprinting after him and biting his tail as he and the rest of the DuskClan fled.

She ran back to where Shadowpelt was and Rainfur was at her side.

"I guess I got what I deserved." He meowed coughing, blood oozed from the wound in his throat.

"No cat deserves this!" Nettlesplash growled.

"We need to get him back to camp!" Rainfur meowed.

"Don't bother…. Camp is too far away… I'm done for… Let me die here" Shadowpelt rasped.

"You're not going to die a moon after Streamfur!" Nettlesplash meowed. She began to lift him up but Rainfur stopped her.

"He is…" she meowed. Bowing her head, "his destiny has been fulfilled."

"I don't give one mouse-tail about destiny! I-" Nettlesplash was cut off by Shadowpelt.

"It's going to be okay. Tell Swiftfoot I love her." He meowed "and Nettlesplash, don't give in to grief it will only make you cold."

Silverpaw came rushing with Robinstar, Swiftfoot, Sorrelfur and Sunfur.

Swiftfoot rushed over to Shadowpelt "Shadowpelt." She meowed.

Nettlesplash backed away bowing her head in defeat. "Redfur must pay for what he has done…." She meowed

"No…." Shadowpelt rasped. "No Nettlesplash, there won't be any revenge, not this time. You must remember in the end it is EverClan who judges him. Not you."

"He deserves it! Look what he has done to you!" Nettlesplash meowed.

Shadowpelt's eyes where growing duller "No my dear sister…. What one cat deserves isn't always right…. Streamfur? Meadowheart? I am ready." His head dropped and his eyes went from his intelligent blue to dull and nothingness.

Nettlesplash howled into the forest up at EverClan. She wanted to cry but she held her tears back.

"Don't go" Swiftfoot meowed "Who is going to father your kits…."

"The Clan must mourn him; we must take him back to camp, Nettlesplash." Robinstar meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at Robinstar. As Sorrelfur and Sunfur lifted Shadowpelt onto their shoulders and headed back to camp.

"You guys go ahead we will catch up."Robinstar meowed.

Rainfur nodded and lead the way back to camp.

Robinstar looked down at Nettlesplash. Even though she was a warrior she was still pretty small, she was one of the smallest cats in her clan.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"I understand that it is hard to lose three family members in the course of about four moons but you must understand that was their destinies not yours."

Nettlesplash looked at her former mentor. "Look I know you are going to try to make me feel better but it won't work okay! I know you're going to tell me about Finchpaw." She meowed.

"Why don't you stay the night out in the forest?" He meowed. "Look I know it sounds crazy but a night in the forest always helped me go through loss…. Of course after your mourn your brother." He meowed.

Nettlesplash nodded, usually Robinstar gave good advice. She said nothing to Robinstar on the way back to camp.

_Remember Nettlesplash what one cat deserves doesn't always mean that it's right. _She could feel Shadowpelt reminding her not to plot to kill Redfur. _I won't _she responded _I promise._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nettlesplash padded out of camp and headed for the birch trees. She was going to take Robinstar's advice of going to spend the night out in the forest.

She sat down by fluffy grass spot and laid down falling asleep to the sound of the river.

/

Nettlesplash woke to the sun on her fur. She laid by the river the sun clothing her back warmth flooded her. She felt hollow inside. Shadowpelt was gone, Streamfur was gone, and Meadowheart abandoned her siblings and choose Ravenstar over Foxfoot, and died shortly after. Foxfoot could care less about her. She had lost everything that mattered to her. Except Rainfur but she didn't understand…. She could never understand her pain. She would always be saying it's "going to be okay" or "you're going to be fine" she wouldn't understand her pain.

Nightwing had become especially annoying sense Streamfur had died. He was always trying to comfort her but no one could. No one. She watched the river swirl and flow wishing it could carry her away from this place.

"I heard about Shadowpelt, I'm so sorry for your loss." A voice sounded from across the river.

"You know what" she meowed not bothering to look up "That what a lot of cats are telling me! That or 'it's going to be okay.'" She mimicked Nightwing's voice. Suddenly, she realized that the voice had come from across the river. Her head snapped up. She looked across the river only to see Oakstorm's handsome red-brown fur and brilliant green eyes.

"What do you care!" she meowed "What do you know about loss?"

"My mother died a few days after I was apprenticed…. My father doesn't care about me and I have one littermate Troutclaw…. I don't know what I would do without him." He meows.

She was being pathetic, and she knew it. Other cats have been through much worse.

"Okay I know you didn't come here to fill me with sob stories so…. What do you want?" she asked he throat tight.

"To forget all Clan problems, oh wait, that's impossible." He meows almost in a spiteful voice.

"We both know that's not it," she growls, "Just get on with it would you."

He sighed, "You… see you, get to know you, every time I see you I want to talk to you but I never do…" Oakstorm's eyes looked soft and pleading.

"Haven't you ever heard of the warrior code?" she meowed, even though she silently felt the same way. She could hear the hurt in her voice coming on "that would be breaking it."

"Just once" Oakstorm pleaded, his eyes begging.

"How do you know we won't get caught?" She asked.

"Simple we will meet just outside of the Clan territories! Our scents shouldn't be too badly noticed." Oakstorm meowed.

"When?" she asked feeling like it was a dumb question to ask but she needed to know.

"If you can make it tonight!" He meowed.

"Alright," Nettlesplash meowed "but, just once."

Nettlesplash looked into his deep green handsome eyes and then said "I'll see you tonight then" she said it in a softer voice.

Then Nettlesplash started to trot back to camp in a much better mood, then, a voice sounded behind her. "You seem happy!" she didn't have to turn around to know it was Nightwing's.

_He just doesn't give up does he!? _She thought

"Y-yeah…" she meowed _you have no idea! _She was silently hoping he hadn't seen her talking to Oakstorm.

"Great! Then would you like to go hunting?" he asked.

"Sure!" she meowed _okay he is annoying but I've been out of camp for a whole night! I should probably catch something for the Clan._

"Great!" Nightwing sounded pleased "Where to?" he meowed.

"No one's been down by the waterfall for awhile we might find a few voles and squirrels down there." She meowed.

"Alright then!" he meowed.

/

Nettlesplash was in the hunters crouch, _dumb squirrel! Asking for a death wish! But then again, any piece of prey that puts itself in front of me has a death wish! _Nettlesplash bunched her muscles and leaped she killed it swiftly before it knew what happened.

"Nice catch!" Nightwing meowed two voles where hanging from his jaws.

"Thanchs" she meowed through a mouthful of squirrel.

Nettlesplash and Nightwing headed back to camp she picked up another squirrel along the way. She proudly walked into camp and sat her prey down in the fresh kill pile.

"Nice!" Breezefeather meowed and picked up one of her squirrels and stiffly walked off to the elders den. She looked around camp glad that new leaf was here. _But Streamfur and Shadowpelt aren't…._ she thought sadly.


	13. Chapter 12

Nettlesplash padded outside the clans boarders, lifting her nose every once in awhile, taking in Oakstorm's scent.

She then saw him looking at the sliver of the moon. Oakstorm turned around looking at her.

"You came!" Oakstorm meowed happily.

Emotions flooded her as he walked toward her; emotions of joy, sadness, of guilt.

He touched her cheek with his muzzle.

"Was this a mistake? Should I have come?" she asked not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"There isn't a cloud in the sky is there? You think EverClan would send some kind of sign, like clouds over the moon if they disapproved?" he asked looking down at her his green eyes soft and full of love.

Nettlesplash looked back up at him and couldn't help but purr. His warmth next to her was amazing. She didn't want to miss anything, wishing this moment would last forever.

"It's cold tonight!" Oakstorm meowed "there is no better way to heat us up then moving."

Nettlesplash nodded and an idea came to her head as she looked around the area.

"Beat you can't catch me!" she meowed and sprinted off.

"We will see about that!" Oakstorm meowed and ran after her. She leaped over a log and looked to see Oakstorm close behind her. She was surrounded by trees there was no way out, we except up a tree! Nettlesplash leaped and began to climb a tree.

"Hey!" Oakstorm called from the bottom of the tree "What are you doing?" He purred "That's cheating" he meowed.

"Well you just going to have to come up and get me!" Nettlesplash called purring.

Suddenly the branch she was sitting on mysteriously split and sent her falling out of the tree. She landed on Oakstorm. Nettlesplash looked at Oakstorm they were both panting. She laid down on her back and looked at the stars, her pelt close to Oakstorm's.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yep just fine wouldn't be the first time I climbed a tree and fell out of it" she meowed "I'll live."

"Well in that case." He meowed and touched his paw to hers "got you."

"You took your time!" she purred.

She could feel something she had never felt before. "I wonder what one is Shadowpelt…" Her voice drifted off.

Oakstorm shifted closer to her.

"I don't know but that star there." He meowed pointing at the brightest star in the night sky "that one is ours" he meowed "always follow it and it will lead you to me." He meowed.

Nettlesplash purred "okay great and wise Oakstar" she meowed purring.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this, us" he meowed purring. Nettlesplash laid her head close to him. Half on his neck, she was drinking in his scent.

"I wish this night could last for a lifetime…" Nettlesplash purred. "Everyone is telling me I need to find a mate; they want me to pair off with Nightwing." She meowed "but, I don't want a mate, I want you…"

"I understand, I've spent moons thinking about you; ever sense that day when you caught that squirrel, and then when we fought that fox together." He meowed and Nettlesplash pushed closer to him, but there wasn't closer.

"I wish this could happen but it can't…." Nettlesplash commented her voice coming out hurt and flaked with pain.

"Why not?" Oakstorm asked his green eyes looking hurt.

"The warrior code forbids us!" Nettlesplash meowed upset. She tried to push closer to him breathing in his sweet scent. Trying to remember it forever, "if I where StreamClan this would be so much easier" Nettlesplash meowed.

"No StreamClan cat has ever made me feel this way." He meowed "We should stay the night" he added.

Nettlesplash sat up looking at him. "You're one of a kind no one has ever made me feel this way." she ignores his other comment.

"Well I have been told I am quite charming." He meowed puffing his chest out.

"Wow" Nettlesplash meowed. "You're quite cocky now." She purred.

"Oh I'm always cocky!" He purred "you're just never around to see it!"

Nettlesplash purred and yawned.

"Come here" he meowed and Nettlesplash laid down with him.

Nettlesplash looked at the ground seeing ghostly looking paw steps walking through the forest._ I'm sorry Shadowpelt and Streamfur…._

"Good night" Oakstorm meowed laying his head on her shoulders. His big jaw covered all of her shoulders.

"Good night" Nettlesplash purred. She blinked her eyes and drifted off into a fuzzy warm sleep.

/

Nettlesplash was awoken by a gentle nudge.

"Time to wake up" Nettlesplash recognized Oakstorm's meow but it was softer now.

Nettlesplash blinked her eyes open and slowly got to her paws. She turned her head to look at Oakstorm.

"That was the best night of my life." Oakstorm admitted "Mostly because I got to spend it with the one cat I love."

"I wish we could do it all over again." Nettlesplash meowed her tail twining with his.

"We can…" he meowed "I'll meet you here again when the moon is just a sliver full." Oakstorm meowed.

"I'll be here" Nettlesplash meowed. She nuzzled him one last time, breathing in his scent.

"Nettlesplash…" Oakstorm meowed looking into her eyes. "In the battle…" he meowed but was cut off.

"Robinstar wants to wait a moon, or a half a moon before he attacks… we have apprentices that are very close to being warriors." Nettlesplash meowed.

"Well then we will figure out something to do in that time." He meowed.

Nettlesplash knew it was getting close to dawn and that meant she had to leave.

"We should leave." Oakstorm meowed. "The clans might wonder where we are if we don't leave now." He meowed.

Nettlesplash nodded she looked at Oakstorm one last time, before heading back along the border, stopping along the way at a stream where she jumped in and jumped back out to make sure Oakstorm's scent was gone.

Nettlesplash walked back into camp thankfully no one was on guard. She padded into the warriors den not making a sound. She settled back into her nest next to Nightwing and Rainfur.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nettlesplash followed Robinstar into the Moon Clearing. The moon was bright. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Oakstorm.

"Come with me Nettlesplash I want you to meet someone." Duskwing meowed.

_Why I'm not an apprentice anymore! Why? This is pointless!_

"I would like you to meet Poppyfrost." Duskwing meowed.

"Hello, I'm Nettlesplash, but you probably already know that from the scars I gave you in our last battle." Nettlesplash meowed spotting the long mark along her shoulder that Nettlesplash knew it was from her.

Nettlesplash could smell Oakstorm, he was near; she looked back and saw him talking to Nightwing, Duckfoot, and Runningstorm. She looked back at Duskwing; she was now talking to Poppyfrost again. _Pointless!_ Nettlesplash padded over to Oakstorm and Nightwing.

"Yeah, two-legs have been a problem…" Duckfoot meowed.

"Yeah, they take their mangy dogs with them and walk around like they own the place!" Nightwing meowed.

"Oh, hey Nettlesplash" Duckfoot meowed.

"Long time no talk have you been ignoring me?" Nettlesplash meowed with humor in her voice.

"No I have just-"he was cut off by Nettlesplash.

"Congrats on getting to be deputy" Nettlesplash meowed.

"Thanks" he meowed.

"Deputy huh? Great we can lead together!" Nettlesplash recognized Poppyfrost's voice.

"That's rare, two deputies are hardily replaced at the same time," Nightwing meows thoughtfully.

"Really, Poppyfrost, what happened to Emeraldstorm?" Duckfoot asked; ignoring Nightwing thinking out loud.

"A passing by rouge got her…. We found her body by the bush hill." Poppyfrost's voice dropped low.

"I can understand…" Nettlesplash meowed "she was your mother right?"

"Yes she was," Poppyfrost meowed.

"I lost Streamfur and Shadowpelt with in a moon of each other." Nettlesplash said quietly, her voice cracking at the mention of Shadowpelt.

"Shadowpelt's dead?" Duckfoot asked.

"Yes…" Nettlesplash meowed "Redfur killed him in revenge of Darkfire…"

"Three new deputies?" Nightwing says.

"Redfur? Does anyone know how he got that scar over his eye?" Oakstorm meowed eyeing Nightwing. Clearly wondering himself what was up.

"It happened in the battle between all the clans, I don't know who did it though," Nightwing meowed.

"Whoever did it good riddance, he is a terrible cat." Poppyfrost meowed.

"Terrible cat can't even describe what he has done…" Duckfoot commented.

"Ahhh…. The whole scar over his eye thing-well… um… that was me- I mean I didn't mean to but he ducked and…" Nettlesplash meowed.

"Wait you did that?" Nightwing meowed.

"Nice job!" Oakstorm praised her.

"No cat deserves that!" Duckfoot reminded them.

Oakstorm was looking at her.

"So how is Whitekit?" Poppyfrost asked. However it was never answered.

"The Gathering has begun!" Littlestar called. Littlestar didn't look well his pelt was un-kept and he looked like he hadn't slept in moons.

"The DuskClan is well…. Other then the blood hungry FernClan warriors who mercilessly killed Darkfire! We are fine!"

Howls of agreement exploded from the DuskClan.

"We have a new warrior Hollyfur!"

"Hollyfur! Hollyfur!"

The DuskClan got very few chants for their new warrior.

"Our new deputy is Redfur!"

"Redfur! Redfur!"

Barely any clans chanted the warrior's name.

"Littlestar is on his last life he is going to be a little crazy…" Nightwing meowed.

"Makes sense…. But I thought he was crazy from the beginning." Oakstorm meowed.

Littlestar looked at Robinstar with crazy eyes.

"What? No comment from the noble FernClan leader?" Littlestar asked madly.

"Yes I do." Robinstar meowed. "Darkfire was getting very old he was practically an elder! Now can't you see how a simple throwing into a large tree can kill an old frail cat?" Robinstar meowed "the only thing I have to comment on is how your new deputy killed Shadowpelt for no reason at all!"

Gasps spread throughout the clearing, Shadowpelt had been a popular cat among the clans.

"And don't even get  
me started on Ravenstar!" Robinstar hissed "or Finchpaw!"

Littlestar glared but said nothing.

"Better" Robinstar meowed, although he wasn't satisfied. "The FernClan is well…. As you all know, Meadowheart was killed three moons ago, Streamfur died a moon ago, only to be followed by her brother Shadowpelt." Robinstar paused "Nettlesplash mourns, but, still serves her clan as a noble warrior."

"Nettlesplash! Nettlesplash!" the Clans cheered her name. She could hear Oakstorm's rise above all and eyes flicker to her, but she stayed staring at Robinstar. _Why on EverClan's earth would he mention me?_

"The prey has been well; the clan thrives through as green-leaf goes on." Robinstar looked to Dawnstar and nods.

"My Clan is thriving! The prey is running well… as the DuskClan we have lost Emeraldstorm…. A passing by rouge killed her and left her to rot by the bush hill…. But with loss a new life rises from the ashes, Poppyfrost has taken her place!"

"Poppyfrost! Poppyfrost!" the clan chanted her name.

Dawnstar turned to Brookstar and nodded.

"This must be a sign because Mistflower has fallen to green cough." Brookstar meowed. "Duckfoot has taken her place."

"Duckfoot! Duckfoot!" the clan's cheered Duckfoot's name.

"Other than the loss of Mistflower the clan is thriving and getting stronger every day." Brookstar meowed confidently and was looking straight at Robinstar.

"Is she saying she is going to take back the Clearing?" Nightwing meowed next to Nettlesplash.

Oakstorm who was on the other side of Nettlesplash shot her a glance that said '_your clan wants you to be mates with him?' _ Nettlesplash shrugged.

"We have right to that clearing! It doesn't matter how many times you try to get it you will never get your fishy paws on it!" Robinstar growled at Brookstar. "My clan is ready for battle!" he said boldly "and if it's a battle you want a battle you will get." He hissed.

Nettlesplash tensed feeling that Robinstar would leap on Brookstar at any moment.

"FernClan we are leaving!" Robinstar called and began to lead his clan out of the clearing

"Oh, the great son of Crowstar, and brother of Ravenstar the brilliant, cowardly runs from a battle!" Brookstar teased Robinstar.

Nettlesplash was ready to slash Brookstar's neck open. Ravenstar was one of the greatest leaders of all time and Crowstar gave his last life to stop the war! The war that didn't end after he gave his life, to protect the clan he loved.

Nettlesplash could see from the twitching of Robinstar's ears and the stiffness of his muscles that he was more than ready to take Brookstar's life.

He turned around to stare at the laughing Brookstar.

"You don't intimidate me Robinstar we all know you where the weakest of them all." Brookstar meowed.

"How dear you! How dear you gag about my father and my brother." He hissed "you could never be as great of a leader as them." He growled "and now your clan will pay for what you have done." He hissed.

"That's it? You're not going to attack me here and now? That doesn't sound like your family; Ravenstar would have never backed down from a fight, even when he knew he had no chance of winning at all." Brookstar taunted Robinstar further.

"That's because, I'm not Ravenstar, I'm Robinstar and if you would like to talk to Ravenstar, or see Ravenstar I'm afraid you are going to have to die first." Robinstar growled.

Nettlesplash tensed, did Robinstar just make a threat on Brookstar's life? She could feel Oakstorm's eyes burning into her pelt.

"Finchpaw shouldn't have died you should have!" Brookstar meowed. "He would have made so much more of a legendary leader then you would have!" she meowed.

Robinstar didn't reply, but, he leaped and knocked her out of the great tree and had her pinned to the ground.

The FernClan and StreamClan where lined up ready to attack each other. Suddenly clouds covered the moon, and Littlestar fled with the DuskClan.

"Robinstar!" Duskwing yowled.

"Robinstar, she isn't worth it, stop," Nettlesplash says cautiously, "stop, and don't give her what she wants."

"You should listen to your little apprentice over there, even she's wiser then you." Brookstar continues.

"You will start a war if you kill her, we don't need another one," Nettlesplash meows.

Robinstar seemed to be struggling with himself, but he eventually got off of Brookstar.

"FernClan we are going home!" Robinstar howled and the FernClan fled through the forest. Nettlesplash put one last glance at Oakstorm before leaving. Robinstar didn't stop running until they reached the boarder.

"So I saw you sitting next to Oakstorm and you managed not to tear him apart." Rainfur meowed to Nettlesplash.

"I ah…. Ummm…." Nettlesplash stuttered "he is different then what he used to be like." Nettlesplash meowed and hoped that Rainfur would drop it.

"I understand he is handsome, but, he is from another clan." she meowed "however, there is another cat waiting for you. Nightwing is a great cat, and you should consider yourself lucky! Any other she-cat in the clan would love for him to like them, but he chooses you."

"Does it look like I want a mate right now? Every cat in the clan is telling me I should get one! But, they don't tell you who are you possibly going to be mates with?" Nettlesplash hissed.

"Hawkpaw…" she meowed

"That little arrogant fur ball?" Nettlesplash meowed "you're crazy!" Nettlesplash stomped off and caught up with Swiftfoot.

"Look Nettlesplash, Rainfur was right… Nightwing is only interested in you… He is a great cat, why do you act like you don't care?" Swiftfoot meowed.

Nettlesplash snapped her head up at the queen. "Why can't anyone just understand I don't want a mate!" Nettlesplash hissed. Nettlesplash ran up and matched pace with Robinstar and Duskwing.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nettlesplash padded along the border. She could smell Oakstorm, waves of happiness flooded her. The sliver of the moon showed brightly among all of the stars of EverClan, Lighting her path to Oakstorm. She suddenly heard something behind her, it sprang on her and pinned her to the forest floor.

"Got you" Oakstorm's pleasant meow purred. Nettlesplash couldn't help but purr as well.

Oakstorm got off of her and let her get up, she laid her head against his neck where she always did, purring. Nettlesplash looked back up at Oakstorm and got a painful reminder of the battle that was just sunrises away.

"What about the battle?" Nettlesplash asked, "What will we do?" she asked.

"We will avoid anything with each other." Oakstorm meowed. "That's what we will always do" he continued. Nettlesplash gazed at him. "Willowheart says the war is far from over. There is another war amongst us again. It will only get larger." Oakstorm repeated his medicine cats words.

It seemed too serious for them to talk about; Nettlesplash didn't like thinking about what was ahead, she went with what she thought was right to do at the time.

Suddenly Nettlesplash got an idea! "I'll beat you to the top of that tree over there!" she challenged racing for the tree Oakstorm sat at the base of the tree rolling his eyes.

"Only if you want me dead?" he replied looking at the tree that Nettlesplash was about to climb.

"What you don't climb trees?" Nettlesplash asked. She loved climbing trees, she felt free form every worry, and everything was so far away from her in a tree.

"No" Oakstorm meowed "I swim, I don't climb trees nor do I fly out of them."

"Okay…" before she could make a decision whether to say it or not she blurted out, "If I teach you to climb trees, you can teach me how to swim!" _Nice Nettlesplash you're going to get yourself killed!_ Nettlesplash thought looking at Oakstorm, _but for him it's worth it…_

Oakstorm looked at her "deal" he meowed "but by the look on your face, maybe we should go swimming first."

Nettlesplash looked at the tree and nodded.

"Okay let's go" Oakstorm meowed and padded towards the river that ran throughout the entire territories.

Nettlesplash hesitantly padded after him.

"Okay" Oakstorm meowed as he waded into the water followed by Nettlesplash. "It's actually an instinctive part of us deep down we all know how to swim it's a gift from EverClan. It's just like running." Oakstorm meowed.

Nettlesplash was next to Oakstorm, she was now used to the water.

"Okay, we will start with the basics" Oakstorm meowed and he went neck deep in the water. "There isn't much of a current here, it should be easy." He beckoned Nettlesplash over to where he was. She had to use the tops of her paws to keep her muzzle above the water; she never quiet realized how much bigger he was then her.

"Okay just watch me" Oakstorm sank down into the water and used his legs to strongly push himself through the water. "Like I said it's just like running." Oakstorm looked at Nettlesplash.

Nettlesplash nodded and tried swimming she put one paw after another and she suddenly felt like nothing could stop her. "I can't believe the clans are afraid of swimming in water." She purred.

"Well you learn fast" he meowed.

"I've been told" Nettlesplash purred.

"I wish we had cats like you in my clan" Oakstorm meowed "Minnowpaw won't jump into water for her life."

"Silentpaw is a pretty quick learner." Nettlesplash meowed "Minnowpaw is lucky though, she has a great teacher." Nettlesplash meowed.

"I could say the same about Silentpaw but then I have no pride for myself." Oakstorm purred.

Nettlesplash splashed Oakstorm "Oh really?" she asked "arrogant fish eater!" she purred.

"What's wrong with eating fish? You eat squirrels?" he meowed.

"Yeah…. About that- fish don't taste good" Nettlesplash meowed.

"Have you ever tried one?" Oakstorm challenged.

"No, I don't need to, just from talking to Troutclaw and smelling his breath." Nettlesplash screwed up her face.

Oakstorm purred and walked out of the river.

Nettlesplash followed after him and she leaned against him.

"All of us live differently, but Really when it comes down to it we all want the same things… food, places to call home, safety, water. See deep down we all want the same things, Our Clans where born from kittypets, loners, and rouges. Shouldn't we honor them in some way without them we would all be nothing?" Oakstorm meowed "we are no different from the DuskClan or the BreezeClan along with the four great clans Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River." Oakstorm meowed.

Nettlesplash gazed at Oakstorm he was so wise, or at least he seemed that way.

"So how do you climb a tree?" he asked.

Nettlesplash smirked "first" she began and leaped on a tree unsheathing her claws "you leap onto the tree" she meowed. "Make sure you have your front paws unsheathed and your back paws somewhat seethed." Nettlesplash then climbed a little to let Oakstorm jump on the tree, "that way when you reach one paw up unsheathe that back paw" Nettlesplash climbed a bit more and looked down to Oakstorm to see how he was doing, he looked fine "then after that when you find a branch you know you can support your weight you can sit on it to catch your breath." She meowed.

She realized at how much of an advantage she was when she was climbing because she was so small.

Oakstorm flopped down next to her on the branch panting.

"Tired?" Nettlesplash purred "I thought the great Oakstorm didn't get tired."

"He doesn't" Oakstorm meowed "but he also doesn't climb trees."

"Well I don't swim." Nettlesplash meowed "at least not well."

Oakstorm purred "a few more lessons and you'll do just great!" He meowed.

"Ready to go higher Oakstorm?" Nettlesplash asked.

"Bring it on" Oakstorm meowed and let Nettlesplash lead the way to the top. By the time they had both reached it they were both panting hard.

"Look at the moon," Nettlesplash meowed.

Oakstorm was looking at her "the moon is nothing compared to you." he meowed.

"How cheesy," Nettlesplash meowed.

"To me, you shine brighter then the moon." Oakstorm meowed.

Nettlesplash gazed into his eyes "what do you see in me that makes you say so?" Nettlesplash asked.

"Nettlesplash your special, I can tell, you stand out more than most cats do. You have a path in front of you that is difficult and scattered but between that it's greater than any cat can imagine." Oakstorm meowed.

Nettlesplash looked at Oakstorm confused "I don't see how I am any different than any other cat I'm just a warrior, and your just saying this because of where you stand here."

"You're not just a warrior Nettlesplash" Oakstorm pointed out "you have suffered so much but you can still manage to loyally serve your clan. Your story is much like the great Bluestar of the ThunderClan."

The branch began to sway under their weight.

"Maybe we should get down." Nettlesplash meowed.

"Good idea" Oakstorm meowed, he was wide eyed and for a moment she thought he may be scared of heights.

Nettlesplash lead the way down the tree.

When they reached the ground Oakstorm laid down on the forest floor.

"Ahhh solid ground" Oakstorm meowed.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Nettlesplash asked him.

"So it's true." A voice sounded from the trees in front of them.

Fear lit through Nettlesplash, she stopped dead where she was, hoping to disappear, but that wasn't possible. By the look of Oakstorm he was feeling the same way, but he knew who it was.

"Troutclaw" Oakstorm meowed "come out please."

Troutclaw's large muscular gray figure appeared, with his blue eyes as bright as Oakstorm's green eyes.

Oakstorm flashed Nettlesplash a look of 'let me handle this'

"Do you think this is right?" Troutclaw questioned his brother.

"No, it's not, but-" Oakstorm was cut off.

"No, it's not, so why are you doing this?" Troutclaw meowed. "This isn't right!"

Nettlesplash looked at Oakstorm then to Troutclaw "It's not his fault it was my idea!" Nettlesplash meowed. _Might as well take the fall, so he won't get in trouble._

"No it wasn't Nettlesplash" Oakstorm meowed firmly.

"I don't care whose fault it is, it's wrong and you both know it." Troutclaw meowed "so why are you doing it?"

"Because, I love Nettlesplash" Oakstorm meowed "and you don't know how much it hurts to not see her."

"This is disloyal! The warrior code" Troutclaw meowed.

"I don't give one fishes tail about what the warrior code says!" Oakstorm hissed "if the warrior code told you to leap off a cliff would you?"

"Oakstorm, you can't- you're loyal…. Loyal to the StreamClan… to me…." Troutclaw's voice cracked.

"I never meant for this to happen" Nettlesplash meowed "I don't want to come between you and your brother… I-I think it's best if-"

"I know you didn't Nettlesplash and you won't" Oakstorm meowed.

Troutclaw looked at his paws "I'm sorry… I'm being selfish… I always liked Nettlesplash… I never thought…" Troutclaw drifted off.

"We are loyal to our clans…" Nettlesplash muttered.

"I think its best you leave Nettlesplash…" Oakstorm meowed looking at her pain in his eyes.

Nettlesplash nodded and ran towards the FernClan camp, stopping at the river to wash Oakstorm's scent off.

She started for camp, but could see Nightwing on watch _fox-dung!_ Nettlesplash cursed, she would have to spend the night in the forest. She found a nice piece of grass on the forest floor and flopped down on it. _This would be a lot more comfortable if Oakstorm was here._ Nettlesplash thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brookstar lead Oakstorm, Duckfoot, Troutclaw, Pebblestream, Mintbreeze, Wavepaw, and Cherrypaw remarking the border.

_It's a good thing Nightwing's patrol spotted this when they did. _Nettlesplash thought.

Nettlesplash lifted her nose into the air as she was crouched next to Robinstar, Duskwing, and Nightwing. She could smell three StreamClan cats doubling back around them to attack from behind.

"She is using Ravenstar's battle strategy! There is a patrol of three cats that are going to double back and attack us from behind!" Nettlesplash hissed quietly.

"Good nose, she is right" Nightwing meowed after lifting his to the air.

"Foxfoot did you hear that?" Robinstar asked his friend.

"Yes, do you want me to attack them head on?" he asked.

"No, take four cats with you, when you're going to tree dive on the battle patrol when they com, leave Duskwing, Nettlesplash, Nightwing, and Sorrelfur with me. Those are the cats she will be looking for; and you of course but I have left you in camp before." Robinstar meowed.

Foxfoot nodded "Rainfur, Sunfur, Windfall and Hawkpaw." He called the warriors and apprentice and they went to the tree directly behind the patrol.

Robinstar signaled for them to head into the clearing.

"This battle is useless EverClan would never let you win." Robinstar meowed to Brookstar.

"Then why have you come?" Brookstar challenged Robinstar.

"The FernClan will always defend what is ours." Robinstar responded. "This is your last chance. Remove your warriors from FernClan territory Oh! And maybe that patrol coming behind us while you're at it." Robinstar countered.

Brookstar looked shocked "NEVER!" she hissed and leaped for Robinstar.

"FernClan attack!" Robinstar howled as Brookstar was leaping for him, Nettlesplash leaped up and hit Brookstar over the muzzle sending her aside.

When Nettlesplash landed she was quickly challenged by Mintbreeze.

Quickly Nettlesplash twisted and dodged Mintbreeze's first attack and reared up landing all of her weight on Mintbreeze. Mintbreeze collapsed.

Nettlesplash racked her spine but was thrown off. Quickly defending herself Nettlesplash tore Mintbreeze's ear. Hot sticky blood splattered her face.

Mintbreeze aimed a bow at Nettlesplash's muzzle, Nettlesplash slapped Mintbreeze's paw out of the way and she slammed Mintbreeze's muzzle into the dirt.

Nettlesplash then swiftly pinned Mintbreeze to the ground.

"Stay out of my Clan's territory!" Nettlesplash hissed and let Mintbreeze go. Nettlesplash chased her to the border, but, was knocked into Brookstar and Hawkfur.

Brookstar sprang for her Nettlesplash ducked to the side and dodged a vicious attack form Hawkfur. Nettlesplash twisted and bucked kicking Brookstar in the face and sending her flying backwards. Nettlesplash used Oakstorm's strategy of leaping over and using your enemies force against them.

Howls erupted from behind Nettlesplash, which told her that the back patrol form the StreamClan had just been ambushed.

Brookstar was back and was swiping viciously at Nettlesplash. Hawkfur gashed her shoulder and was coming back with a hard swipe. Nettlesplash leaped into the air and landed squarely on Brookstar's shoulders feeling bone beneath her claws as she dug deeper. Hawkfur dragged her off of Brookstar and put a deep gash in her side.

_You where sloppy, you left yourself unprotected._

Nettlesplash fell to the ground as blood poured from the wound.

"Robinstar's mighty apprentice has fallen." Brookstar teased.

"Let's go win us a battle Brookstar." Hawkfur's deep meow sounded and they were gone.

_Is this my destiny? To die for my clan? _Nettlesplash thoughts echoed her vision was blurring.

"Nettlesplash!"

Nettlesplash recognized Oakstorm's meow but was now flaked with worry.

"It's okay you're going to be fine I'm going to take you back to your clan." Oakstorm meowed.

"I'll cover for you if anyone asks." Nettlesplash recognized Troutclaw's meow.

Nettlesplash could feel herself being lifted off of the ground and onto Oakstorm's shoulders.

"I'm going to get you out of here it's all going to be okay just hold on." Oakstorm meowed as he raced through the forest.

Nettlesplash groaned she could feel herself getting drowsy she knew she had lost a lot of blood. She could smell the FernClan camp in front of her and Oakstorm.

Gasps and howls of alarm erupted from the queens and elders. Whitetail hissed and Leafstep growled.

"Please!" Oakstorm meowed and laid Nettlesplash down in front of Whitetail. "Please help her I don't know what to do Brookstar and Hawkfur…" he trailed off "I couldn't just leave her there to die…" He meowed "no cat deserves that." Nettlesplash could hear him turn around to exit the camp but Whitetail stopped him.

"Thank you Oakstorm. You are right; no cat deserves to die that way. You're a better cat then you know, your clan doesn't know how lucky they are to have a wise warrior like you." Whitetail spoke "thank you this is the second time you saved her life."

Oakstorm ran off to return to the battle.

_Stay safe my beloved._ Nettlesplash thought.

"Leafstep cobwebs! A lot!" Whitetail ordered his apprentice.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"All cats old enough to climb a tree gather around the high cliff for a clan meeting!" Robinstar's call sounded. It had been a moon since the battle, the FernClan barely won to Brookstar lost a life, as well did Robinstar.

Nettlesplash sat next to Rainfur and Nightwing. Silentbird padded over to Nettlesplash and sat next to her. Silentbird had received her warrior name after that battle, along with Dewheart, Hawkfrost, and Silverfawn. Rainfur had taken over Hawkfrost's apprenticeship when Shadowpelt had died. Rainfur nuzzled him.

_What do you see in him?_

Swiftbreeze lead Shadowpelt's kits out of the nursery. Nightwing and Windfall had been given apprentices as well Bluepaw and Bramblepaw.

Nettlesplash had spent more than a moon under Whitetail and Leafstep's close watch. She had not been able to leave camp. She practically couldn't take a step outside the medicine den for half a moon or something terrible would happen to her. _Way too overprotective._ She felt those orders were given by Robinstar.

"We have some good news Swiftfoot's kits have reached six moons." Robinstar meowed and beckoned Swiftfoot's kits.

"Shadowkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Foxfoot. I hope Foxfoot will pass down all he knows to you." Robinstar meowed.

After Swiftfoot had her kits she named her oldest son, a black tom, after their father.

"Foxfootyou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ravenstar and you have shown yourself to be skilled in battle and loyal. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw." Robinstar turned to Streamkit.

"Streamkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw. Your mentor will be Fawnstep. I hope Fawnstep will pass down all she knows to you." Robinstar meowed.

Swiftfoot also wanted to honor Streamfur, so she named her daughter after Nettlesplash's sister.

"Fawnstepyou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Breezefeather and you have shown yourself to be kind and witty. You will be the mentor of Streampaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Streampaw." Robinstar turned to Lightningkit.

"Lightningkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Seeing, as we are at a shortage of warriors that haven't had apprentices for awhile, your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know to you." Robinstar meowed.

"Iam ready to take on an apprentice. I have received excellent training from Bluejay and you have shown myself to be a loyal leader. I will be the mentor of Lightningpaw." Robinstar meowed. "The clan meeting is over."

Robinstar leaped off of the high cliff and walked to Nettlesplash "how is the gash today?" he asked.

"Its fine it would be a lot better if I could leave camp." Nettlesplash growled 'leave camp'.

"I understand you're frustrated but, Whitetail says you can't leave camp for at least another moon." Robinstar meowed.

Nettlesplash sighed. She hadn't seen Oakstorm in what seemed like forever. Rainfur was always busy with Hawkfrost and Swiftfoot wasn't really a friend of hers. She felt so lonely and out of place.

Nightwing padded up to her "I'll take you out." He meowed after Robinstar was out of earshot.

"Let's go I'm sick of this place!" Nettlesplash meowed.

Nightwing nodded and they both made sure Robinstar, Whitetail and Leafstep were out of sight before they left camp.

"Let's go to the stream." Nettlesplash meowed to Nightwing.

"The stream what stream?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, that's right you don't know about it… No one does except for Shadowpelt, Streamfur and me." Nettlesplash meowed. She looked up at Nightwing "follow me." She dashed though the trees grateful to feel the wind in her face. She padded through thick trees that she was barely able to move though. Though Nightwing had a harder time because he was so much bigger then her. _Okay I'm really small…._ Then when she squeezed through the last section of trees it opened up to a small stream.

"Wow" Nightwing meowed.

"I know! Streamfur, Shadowpelt and I found this place when we had put thorns in Meadowheart's nest for abandoning us, and the whole clan was looking for us." Nettlesplash meowed.

"I remember that" Nightwing purred you had everyone scared to death that you guys had run away." Nightwing paused "you had me scared that you had run away."

"Have you ever tried swimming?" Nettlesplash tried to change the subject.

"No I don't want to even put my body in water, thank you very much" Nightwing meowed.

"It's easy!" Nettlesplash meowed.

"Well splash is in your name." Nightwing meowed.

"Hey, you have wing in your name and I don't see you flying!" Nettlesplash meowed and leaped into the stream sending water flying everywhere.

"Hey" Nightwing meowed "I like to stay dry thank you very much!"

"Whatever, it's your loss but, it's fun!" Nettlesplash meowed and began to swim.

There was a long silence between them until Nightwing sighed.

"Did Oakstorm teach you to do that?" Nightwing asked.

Alarm shot though Nettlesplash.

"You don't need to lie to me. I know, I saw you talking to him across the river, then, when you snuck out of camp every sliver of a moon, when he brought you back from the battle when you were about to die. It doesn't bother me but I know you don't feel the same about me as you do about him. Its fine too I will cover for you because I love you and no one else." He meowed.

"Nightwing I can't ask you to do that." Nettlesplash meowed.

"You didn't ask me, I volunteered to do it myself." Nightwing replied.

"You're a great cat, a great friend, deep down your better than me, way better." Nettlesplash meowed.

"Anything for you my love." He meowed and got into the water.

"Thank you" Nettlesplash meowed.

"So? How do you swim?" Nightwing asked.

Nettlesplash smirked. "It's Natural for us if you really need to escape from somewhere and it's in water your instincts will come in, so, deep down we all know how to swim. It's just like running." Nettlesplash continued.

Within minutes Nightwing was swimming with Nettlesplash. The sun was beginning to set.

"We should get back to camp whitetail will have my head when I get back." Nettlesplash meowed.

"I'll cover for you; I'll tell him I convinced you to leave camp with me." Nightwing meowed.

"Thank you Nightwing, for everything." Nettlesplash meowed.

"No need to thank me." He meowed.


End file.
